No creo en el amor
by Lis45C
Summary: Summary:Bella es una chica alegre y optimista pese a eso no cree que el amor exista realmente, no cree en los finales felices hasta que encuentre a cierto chico de cabellos alborotados que le cambiara su visión de la vida
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 1**

**¿El inicio perfecto?**

* * *

_¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí? O mejor pregunto ¿Por qué estoy yo en un lugar tan oscuro?, ¡esto se está volviendo habitual últimamente! Siempre en el mismo lugar y en completa oscuridad. Este es un sueño, estoy segura de ello, últimamente mis sueños son los mismos, siempre llenos de misterio y ¿aburridos?, sí eso lo definiría mejor al principio era emocionante pero ya no, Bella me llama la misma voz de siempre, pero ya no me sorprende y no me preocupo en responderle_

_-Isabella Swan levántate de una vez_- me grita mi madre sacándome de mi sueño _ –lo siento cariño pero me pediste que te levantara temprano_

_-mmm- _logro decir levantándome de la cama

-_te espero abajo- _me dice mientras sale de la habitación

Y ahí es cuando recuerdo que Alice pasará por mí temprano y si no quiero problemas será mejor que me vista y de prisa, así que voy tomo una ducha rápido y me visto con lo primero que encuentro, cuando bajo ¡oh sorpresa! Alice ya está ahí y no se ve nada contenta

-_ya es tarde- _

_-no, tú eres la que llegas temprano- _y ese fue mi segundo error debo recordar nunca contradecir a Alice ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera? Estoy en graves problemas de eso estoy segura

-_¿sabes Bella?, tu tardanza me da ventaja, ahora agregaré un par de horas a la salida de compras- _me dice Alice y sabía perfectamente que ahora no tenía salida así era ella mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria

Tenía ganas de gritar y pedir auxilio, llevo todo el día de compras con Alice y ella parece tener aún mucha energía, en cambio yo quiero morir, apenas y nos detuvimos a la hora del almuerzo

-_Alice por favor, ya tenemos suficiente y para serte sincera no aguanto más, me niego a ir a más tiendas- _

-_está bien Bella, solo la última ¿sí?- _y ahí es cuando yo accedo al ver la expresión de su rostro, estoy 99,9% que ella puede convencer a cualquiera

-_de acuerdo, pero será la última- _Digo y no sé porque ella cumple su promesa, finaliza sus compras y salimos del centro comercial, subimos al auto y partimos de regreso a Forks

-_¿estás emocionada?- _pregunta Alice con una gran sonrisa

-_a pesar de mi cansancio sí, estoy muy emocionada, aunque ahora te agradecería darme más tiempo para pasar mis últimos días en compañía de mis padres_

_-me parece justo, solo tenemos una semana más en el lluvioso Forks y nos iremos a la universidad, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, ya quisiera irme, tendremos mucho por hacer cuando llegamos allá, empezando por decorar nuestro departamento y…_

_-calma Alice, yo también estoy emocionada pero fija tu vista en la carretera que quiero llegar viva a la casa_

_-ja ja ja ja ja, conmigo al volante no tienes nada de qué preocuparte_

_-eso espero, pero date cuenta que ya está oscureciendo y la carretera está mojada por la lluvia de la tarde, así que te suplico que disminuyas la velocidad_

_-relájate, nada va a suceder y mejor cambiamos el tema, ¿sabes? Ayer tuve un sueño, más bien una premonición_

_-¿sobre qué?_

_-sobre mi príncipe azul, lo voy a conocer pronto _

_-tal vez conozcas a alguien pero no creo que sea un príncipe azul, porque simplemente no existen, todos esos cuentos de hadas son puras mentiras_

_-mentiras para ti no para mí_

_-mmm como digas, pero ya conoces lo que pienso al respecto_

_-sí, pero explícamelo nuevamente ¿Por qué tanta fascinación por las grandes historias de amor como Romeo y Julieta sino crees que es real?_

_-es por eso precisamente me permite soñar y despejar mi mente, pero no por eso dejo de tener mis pies sobre la tierra, estoy consciente que solo es fantasía y no me voy a dejar llevar por esas tonterías, no necesito a un hombre a mi lado para ser feliz _

_-tal vez algún día te haga falta_

_-lo dudo, así estoy bien y seguiré así por mucho tiempo, sin pareja pero feliz y no como otros que tienen pareja y se la pasan el día discutiendo o preocupados, creo que la mayor parte del tiempo desearían estar solteros nuevamente_

_-¿entonces no crees en el amor?_

_-en el amor de pareja no, pero si en el amor de mi familia y de mis amigos_

_-algún día puedes arrepentirte de tus palabras_

_-jamás_

_-¿jamás?_

_-jamás- _le repito fuerte y claramente pero ella empieza a reír- _¿acaso te estás burlando de mí?- _y ella sigue ignorándome pero ¿Qué le pasa?- _Alice Brandon responde de una vez _

_-perdón Bells pero me estaba imaginando una escena demasiado gracioso _

_-¿entonces si te burlabas de mí?_

_-no, no quise decir eso, pero en serio, quiero estar en primera fila el día que te enamores_

_-no sucederá, así que puedes sentarte a esperar_

_-ya lo veremos, tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que te hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta hasta que estés total y perdidamente enamorada _

_-ni en mis más locos sueños sucedería eso, eso no es lo mío ya deberías saberlo, puede que me guste una buena historia de amor pero no por eso creo que es real… - _esperen un momento ¿Por qué nos estamos deteniendo en medio de la carretera?- _Alice_

_-ni siquiera me mires así Bella, no es mi culpa, creo que tenemos que cambiar el neumático- _me dice Alice por primera vez nerviosa, ¡claro, no hay problema!, porque cualquiera de las dos podemos cambiarlo por favor nótese el sarcasmo y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer dos chicas, en medio de la carretera, con la llanta baja y para colmo en la noche?

-_¿Qué hacemos Bella?- _pregunta mi amiga y ¿Qué espera que diga?- _dime por favor que trajiste tu móvil porque yo no _

_-el mío se quedó en la casa sin batería- _le respondo y oficialmente estamos perdidas

-_deberíamos esperar a que pase un auto y pedir ayuda-_ sugiere ella

-_y por supuesto, esperamos a que un extraño nos ayude- _

-_¿tienes un mejor plan?_

_-lamentablemente no, aunque podríamos intentar cambiar la llanta nosotras mismo_

_-¿alguna vez lo has hecho?_

_-no, pero podríamos intentar- _sé que es una mala idea pero es la única que tengo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, yo había dicho eso hace media hora y lo único que logré es manchar nuestra ropa, por lo que Alice ahora no solo está nerviosa sino molesta

-_Ahí viene un auto- _grita Alice,

Inmediatamente levanto la visto, consciente de que tal vez no nos ayude, y rezando porque no sea algún tipo de sicópata, Alice intenta llamar su atención mientras yo me acercó más al auto,él no baja la velocidad y pasa sobre un charco de agua que se formó debido a la lluvia empapándome toda, se para más adelante y alguien baja del auto, Alice se acerca a mí y se para detrás para mi sorpresa me toma de los brazos

-_no vayas a cometer ninguna imprudencia- _me advierte ella y por un momento me quedo sin habla

-_¿es una broma cierto?- _le pregunto pero ella niega

-_solo te pido que…_

_-ni siquiera lo digas, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?, ¡mírame como me dejo!_

_-fue un accidente, no te lo tomes personal, además necesitamos su ayuda Bella, por favor no lo arruines o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche_

Y en contra de toda mi voluntad decido calmarle, después de todo tiene razón ¿Quién más nos va a ayudar?, ok Bella respira ya está demasiado cerca ¿Por qué está escena se me hace familiar? Ah claro mis sueños, pero estoy convencida que no es el príncipe azul del que Alice habla, al contrario esta puede ser mi peor pesadilla

-_lamento lo sucedido- _dice él joven, pero debo evitar mirarlo sino quiero insultarlo en este momento- _¿estás bien?- _

-_Bella, creo que te está preguntando a ti- _me dice Alice

-_¿necesitan ayuda?- _pregunta él con una voz aterciopelada

-_no, claro que no, solo nos gusta estar varadas en medio de la calle, ¿acaso no es obvio?- _pregunto y enseguida me arrepiento si él se va oficialmente estaré muerta

-_ok, me merezco la respuesta por preguntar algo tan obvio, nuevamente les ofrezco mi disculpa, ahora díganme ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?_

Y es ahí cuando decido levantar la vista, y en medio de la oscuridad me encuentro con los más hermosos y brillantes ojos color esmeralda, esperen un momento ¿dije hermosos?, no, definitivamente no, hablar de historias de amor ya me hizo pensar en tonterías y todo por culpa de Alice aunque sería demasiado cliché para mi gusto

-_si tan solo pudieras cambiar la llanta del auto- _agrega Alice después de un gran e incómodo silencio

-_será un placer ayudarlas- _responde él mostrándonos una deslumbrante sonrisa

Se dirige al auto con nosotras detrás de él, quiero ver y aprender como lo hace porque de algo pueden estar seguros nunca, pero nunca necesitaré a un hombre para esto nuevamente.

-_Al fin llegamos- _grito emocionada

-_te dije que nada malo sucedería_

_-no tenía motivos para creerte Alice, era un extraño y nosotras estábamos solas en medio de la noche_

_-pero él siempre se comportó como todo un caballero, y ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera le preguntamos su nombre_

_-ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso_

_-ah sí claro_

_-¿Qué?- _

_-nada, yo me entiendo sola, por el momento será mejor que entres a casa_

_-yo creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí por esta noche, llama a tu casa y avísales para que no se preocupen _

_-está bien, así tendremos más tiempo para conversar_

_-claro conversar aunque en este día ya abarcamos muchos temas_

_-oh, pero yo encontré uno nuevo- _me dice sonriendo- _¿crees que no me di cuenta?_

_-¿de qué?_

_-te lo diré más adelante, ahora no lo entenderías _

_-creo que tú eres ya que no sabes explicar_

_-no lo creo, pero créeme que tarde o temprano todo lo que digo se vuelve realidad, y por lo que vi lo de hoy fue el inicio perfecto_

_-¿el inicio perfecto?- _le pregunto aún más confundida de lo normal ¿de qué habla ahora mi loca amiga? Pero prefiero no continuar ya que me da miedo su respuesta

* * *

Hola, espero les guste esta historia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Por qué a mí?**

La semana pasó volando y no hace falta decir que la disfrute al máximo, ahora me encuentro junto con Alice en el departamento que vamos a compartir, llegamos ayer y aún no empezábamos a desempacar y si seguimos por este camino es probable que nuestras cosas se queden en las cajas para siempre

-_Alice no seas floja y ayúdame_

_-no, no, no, deberíamos descansar un poco_

_-estamos descansando desde ayer_

_-lo sé, pero no quiero, sabes que a mí no me gusta pasarme el día encerrada, te propongo un trato, salgamos a un centro comercial y cuando regresemos acomodamos todo ¿te parece?_

_-no te creo, cuando lleguemos seguramente será ya muy tarde, pero en contra de mi voluntad acepto _

_-lo que digas, solo salgamos y conozcamos el lugar antes de estar llenas de trabajos o exámenes_

_-ok, pero la verdadera razón por la que accedo es porque yo también estoy algo cansada y la idea de acomodar todo me cansa aún más_

A diferencia de lo que creí mi amiga me arrastró directo al cine y no a las tiendas, pero si me lo preguntan hasta este momento no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa en la película, ahora parece que está acabando, espero que sea así porque ya quiero irme

-_¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- _pregunto a Alice, ella regresa a ver y contesta en voz baja

-_unos diez minutos máximo, si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo_

_-no, mejor te espero afuera para que me cuentes de que se trataba la película_

_-ok, pero no te alejes demasiado que no conocemos bien el lugar_

_-lo que digas, aunque no creo que me pierda_

Varias personas nos piden que nos callemos por lo que ella vuelve su vista a la pantalla y yo logro salir fuera, me sorprende lo tarde que es, miro mi reloj y confirmo que es de noche

Cuando finaliza, y para mayor sorpresa mía, Alice me pide irnos ya, llegamos al ascensor y veo algunas personas amontonadas esperando, le sugiero a mi amiga irnos por las escaleras pero ella se niega y a mí no me queda más remedio que obedecer, después de todo no estoy de ánimos para una discusión, el ascensor llega pero no alcanzamos a subir así que esperamos el próximo junto con tres personas más, por alguna extraña razón uno de los chicos se me hace familiar, ¿Dónde lo he visto?, mmm, no tengo idea

-_Emmett, creo que mi chaqueta se quedó dentro ¿podemos regresar por ella?- _pregunta una chica rubia al que supongo es su novio

-_bien Rose, iremos por tu chaqueta ¿hermano quieres acompañarnos?- _pregunta el grandote al otro chico y al recibir una negativa por parte de él se va junto a su novia

-_Bells, creo que también olvide algo-_ dice mi amiga y desaparece rápidamente antes de que pueda responder

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie regresó, decido esperarla en el estacionamiento y justo en ese momento llega el ascensor, el chico raramente familiar me cede el pasó, por supuesto me sonrojo pero no importa, asumo que ni siquiera lo notó, al final los dos entramos y presionamos el botón que va al estacionamiento, creo que ambos íbamos de salida, cuando comenzamos a bajar se detuvo abruptamente y se apagó la luz, ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Qué se supone que haga encerrada en el elevador y con un extraño?, solo pido que no se me acerque ni hable hasta que nos saquen de aquí

-_Bella-_me llama el extraño, que al parecer no es tan extraño, ¡un momento! ¿Por qué su voz se me hace terriblemente familiar? Y ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- _Bella ¿estás bien?_

_-¿Quién eres?- _le pregunto pero por la oscuridad no logro ver su rostro

-_pensé que me recordabas pero ya veo que no_

_-mmm_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿piensas decirme quién eres?_

-_tal vez_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-escuche como te llamaba tu amiga_

Eso tiene sentido, él no me conoce solo escucho a Alice, si lo ignoro tal vez deje de hablarme, solo espero que no se demoren en arreglar el ascensor o voy a matar a Alice en cuanto salga

-_¿en qué tanto piensas?- _me pregunta él, es obvio que ignorarlo no servirá para nada, mmm ¿y ahora hablo con él o no?

-_en nada en especial solo intento distraerme un poco mientras esperamos ser rescatados- _le respondo lo más fríamente posible con la esperanza de que deje de hablarme

_-dime que no te estoy molestando- _me pide, al parecer notó mi mal humor

_-un poco- _admití

_-discúlpame pero no estoy acostumbrado a estar encerrado así que pensé que podría platicar contigo mientras esperamos_

_-ok, ¿de qué quieres platicar?_

_-no lo sé, podrías empezar por decirme en que pensabas cuando te interrumpí_

_-por un momento creí que me conocías, eso es todo_

_-te conozco_

_-claro que no, solo me llamaste por mi nombre porque escuchaste a Alice_

_-es cierto, porque tú te negaste a dirigirme la palabra, me imagino que estabas molesta conmigo_

_-¿molesta? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- _sin duda este chico me confunde

-_no me refiero a hoy sino a la semana pasada- _y es ahí donde todo encaja, claro por eso me resultaba tan conocido, bueno no tanto solo un poco conocido, fue el quién nos ayudó con el auto

-_fuiste tú- _logro decir

_-sí, yo las ayude, espero que ya no estés enojada conmigo, en serio lamento haberte mojado, fue un accidente_

Suena sincero y definitivamente le creo pero él no sabe nada, yo no estaba molesta por haberme mojado sino por necesitar su ayuda, lo que no quiero es depender de alguien, por eso mi amigo Jake ahora es mi maestro, me está enseñando todo lo que necesito saber de mecánica

_-¿Bella?_

_-sí_

_-¿me perdonas?_

_-deberías dejar de disculparte, ya pasó y no importa_

_-solo di que me perdonas_

_-¿es necesario?_

_-sí_

_-ok, te perdono, ahora solo no vuelvas a mencionarlo_

_-gracias_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaran en sacarnos de este lugar?_

_-no lo sé_

_-quiero salir- _este lugar empieza a darme claustrofobia y la cercanía con este chico en serio no ayuda, y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama?, debería preguntarle al menos eso ya que él si sabe mi nombre

-_al menos regresó la luz- _su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y es cierto la luz ha vuelto y yo no me había dado cuenta, por segunda vez sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, pero esta vez estoy preparada no me va a suceder lo de la semana pasada- _¿te sientes bien?- _me pregunta, ¡por favor Bella piensa algo coherente!, no es como si lo vieras por primera vez, lo admito es sumamente guapo pero no por eso tiene que deslumbrarme

_-sí, sí, sí, solo estoy recordando algo, creo que no es el momento pero ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?- _claro es lo único que se me puede ocurrir para tener tiempo de aclarar mi mente

_-cierto, ha sido muy descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado, soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- _dice sonriendo y extendiéndome la mano, la tomo y por un segundo siento cierta calidez pero lo descarto de inmediato, no puedo darme el lujo de sentirme diferente solo porque él me toca, es una tontería, tal vez solo es el cansancio y la desesperación por salir de este lugar

-_Isabella Swan- _y como por arte de magia la puerta se abre, separo inmediatamente nuestras manos y miró hacia afuera, ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?

-_Eddy pensé que no te volvería a ver- _dice el chico musculoso que si no me equivoco lo llamó hermano

-_no me llames Eddy- _replica Edward al parecer odia ese apodo, y se ve gracioso cuando se enfada, debería anotarlo tal vez pueda molestarlo con eso alguna vez

-_Bella- _me grita Alice y me abraza

Me queda un día antes de entrar a la universidad, estoy nerviosa lo admito pero a pesar de eso feliz, será el inicio de una nueva etapa en mi vida, estudiaré literatura lo que siempre quise, y como Alice lo prometió desempacamos y terminamos rápido por lo que ahora tenemos toda la tarde libre al menos yo porque ella se tardará horas en elegir nuestros atuendos para el primer día, seguro que en el futuro será la mejor diseñadora

-_ni siquiera lo pienses- _dice Alice- _estoy segura que piensas salir pero te aseguro que no lo harás, al contrario te quedarás conmigo para prepararte para tu primer día_

_-¿desde ahora?_

_-sí, necesito que te pruebes la ropa _

_-más tarde, aún estoy cansada_

_-entonces quédate aquí y duerme pero no saldrás sin mí_

_-ok, me quedaré_

_-sí y así me cuentas que sucedió con Edward- _dice emocionada

-_no sé de qué hablas_

_-de Edward Cullen_

_-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_

_-me lo dijo su hermano cuando estábamos esperando y también averigüé que no tiene novia, estudia medicina, toca el piano…_

_-espera, sé perfectamente lo que intentas hacer, mira Alice te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, no me interesa tener una relación con nadie, solo vine a estudiar a nada más, ¿entendido?_

_-no_

_-pero Ali_

_-sé lo que piensas así como también tu sabes lo que pienso, y por muy extraño que te parezca respóndeme algo ¿no sentiste nada al verlo o hablar con él?_

_-no_

_-lo miraste diferente_

_-lo miré como miraría a cualquier extraño que se me cruza por el camino_

_-eso no es cierto_

_-en serio no insistas o me enojaré contigo_

_-jamás te enojarías contigo, bueno sí pero se te pasaría rápido, y no intentes cambiar el tema, solo responde ¿sentiste algo?_

_-ya te respondí, no sentí nada, es un total extraño para mí y no tengo la más mínima intención de que eso cambie, resígnate de una vez tendrás a tu amiga soltera por mucho tiempo y fin fe la discusión, ahora solo concéntrate en lo que ibas a hacer _

_-ya lo veremos- _se limita a decir antes de desaparecer en su habitación dejándome sola en la sala, pero ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se le ocurre que sienta algo por alguien al que he visto un par de veces?, un total extraño, está loca si piensa que voy a cambiar mi opinión sobre el amor, mejor voy a dormir, sí eso es buena idea, así que me dirijo a mi habitación, me acuesto en mi cama, cierro los ojos y enseguida empiezo a soñar, nuevamente el mismo sueño, _Bella _me llama aquella voz solo que ahora sí sé a quién pertenece, ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué he estado soñando con Edward todo este tiempo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Otra vez tú?**

Después de una larga sesión de belleza al estilo Alice estamos listas para salir a nuestro primer día en la universidad, lo único que lamento es que ella ya no será mi compañera, pero así es la vida ambas tenemos que seguir nuestros propios caminos

-_¿lista Bella?_

_-claro que sí, vamos, no debemos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día_

Y juntas salimos hacia la universidad, nos separamos en la entrada, yo camino rumbo a mi facultad espero que mis profesores y maestros sean amables, al menos algunos, es una ciudad nueva, no conozco a nadie así que tengo algunas expectativas respecto a eso, sin darme cuenta llego y rápidamente busco el salón, no tardó en encontrarlo, está casi vacío y tomo el primer asiento libre, poco a poco el salón se va llenando en espera de la llegada del profesor, no tarda en entrar y empezar con las presentaciones, el día transcurre tranquilamente no soy de las personas que socializa con facilidad pero conocí a un par de personas que me agradaron, es muy pronto para llamarlas amigas; cae la tarde y después de todas mis clases por fin puedo regresar, estoy realmente feliz todo está resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, quiero llegar y contarle todo a Alice también muero por escuchar sus historias, estoy segura que algo realmente interesante le sucedió a ella, después de todo es Alice, con solo imaginar todas las locuras que pudo haber hecho mi sonrisa se amplía aún más, de la nada empiezo a reír, al fin llego, me doy cuenta que olvidé mis llaves en la mañana, toco el timbre con la esperanza de que mi amiga esté y me abra la puerta, así sucede pero no es la persona con la que esperaba encontrarme, ¿otra vez tú?, quiero preguntar pero las palabras no salen de mi boca

-_hola Bella-_ me dice ¿Edward?, ¿ese era su nombre?, yo prefiero llamarlo mi chico guapo y misterioso pero sería muy vergonzoso explicarlo

-_hola- _logro decir, miro a mi alrededor confundida ¿me equivoque de departamento?, algo debió de ver en mi rostro que empieza a reír y ¡oh Dios! Que sonrisa más hermosa ¿pueda que él sea algún ser especial y perfecto?

-_Bella, no te equivocaste de departamento ni nada parecido- _me asegura Alice ¿de dónde salió ella?

-_mmm_

_-¿recuerdas a Edward?_

_-creo que sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

_-yo lo invite a cenar con nosotras ¿no te gusta la idea?- _ok, Alice definitivamente se volvió loca pero tendré que seguirle el juego y esperar sus explicaciones

-_si te molesta, aún estoy dispuesto a irme- _dice Edward con esa hermosa voz que posee

-_no me molesta, solo me preguntaba si Alice está bien- _empiezo a reír en busca de mi amiga pero ¿Dónde está ella?

-_Alice salió- _me informa él

-_supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta_

_-creo que estabas muy ocupada con tus pensamientos_

_-tal vez, si quieres puedes esperarla _

_-¿te molesta mi presencia?_

_-de ninguna manera_

_-entonces esperémosla juntos_

_-ok, como quieras- _digo y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá

-_pareces estar de muy buen humor- _comenta él y yo solo muevo mi cabeza en señal de afirmación- _así que cuéntame ¿Qué tal el primer día?_

_-mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente voy a amar estudiar literatura _

_-eso veo, te vez feliz _

_-lo estoy_

_-alguien te ha dicho que te ves aún más hermosa cuando sonríes_

_-en realidad sí, así que no intentes conquistarme de esa forma, pareces una buena persona y aunque me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias quisiera intentar ser tu amiga, así que dime ¿aceptas intentar ser mi amigo?- _le digo y extiendo mi mano, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle y en verdad me agrada

-_mmm, trato hecho- _me dice y toma mi mano ahora no es solo la calidez que recorre mi mano sino una especie de electricidad fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo, definitivamente debe ser una señal, tal vez no me arrepienta de haberlo elegido como mi posible amigo, solo el tiempo lo dirá-

_-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti?- _le pregunto, él sonríe ampliamente

-_ok, ya que seremos amigos _

_-bueno eso no es así, ya que intentaremos ser amigos, aún no sabemos si eso funcionará_

_-yo sé que seremos amigos_

_-no puedes saberlo, nadie sabe lo que sucederá mañana_

_-solo confía un poco en mí, seremos amigos _

_-mmm_

_-¿puedo preguntar algo?_

_-ya lo estás haciendo, pero en realidad aún espero mi respuesta _

_-cierto, pues te voy a resumir algo de mí, me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen tengo un hermano llamado Emmett, mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, estudio tercer año de medicina, y no es por presumir pero soy el mejor, me gusta tocar el piano, la música clásica, no tengo muchos amigos pero si conocidos, por ahora no tengo novia_

_-somos algo parecidos- _respondo sinceramente, me gusta su forma de ser, y aún en contra de mis creencias por primera vez y sin conocer mucho de él puedo afirmar que es mi amigo, no sé por qué pero lo siento así

_-y tú Bella, ¿me vas a hablar de ti?_

_-claro, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero odio mi nombre completo así que simplemente me dicen Bella, mi madre es René y soy hija única, Alice es lo más cercano a una hermana que he tenido y obviamente es mi mejor amiga, estoy comenzando a estudiar literatura, y me encanta la música clásica al igual que a ti, pero de piano no sé nada, no tengo interés en ningún deporte soy demasiado torpe para eso_

_-¿torpe?_

_-sí, solía tropezaba con facilidad, pero en los últimos años he mejorado considerablemente mi equilibrio aun así no me arriesgo y tampoco me interesa practicar ningún deporte en especial _

_-no te he visto tropezar_

_-y no lo veras, al menos eso espero_

_-no te gusta llamar la atención- _me afirmó él mirándome a los ojos, por un momento pensé que era capaz de ver a través de mí

-_es cierto_

_-¿qué otras cosas no te gustan?_

_-¿quieres una lista?_

_-tal vez_

_-no sería justo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque también quiero saber de ti_

_-tienes razón, así que yo pregunto pero ambos respondemos_

_-mejor los dos preguntamos y respondemos _

_-de acuerdo- _me dice estaba por empezar pero el oportuno sonido de mi teléfono me interrumpió, habló con Alice por un par de minutos hasta que cuelgo

-_Alice tardará un poco en regresar ¿vas a esperarla?_

_-sí, después de todo estoy con una extraordinaria compañía_

_-tienes suerte de que esté acompañándote_

_-claro, no todos los días conozco una nueva amiga- _y nuevamente tiene razón, ahora somos amigos

-¿_con eso debo asumir que no te importa esperar o que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

_-las dos cosas_

_-pensé que los médicos siempre estaban ocupados_

_-tenemos tiempo para todo, te lo aseguro, pero no intentes cambiar el tema amiga Bella_

_-no lo intento, y ya que vamos a esperar para la cena, dime ¿quieres algo de beber o algún bocadillo?_

_-mmm no, por ahora estoy bien así- _se acomoda quedando frente a mí- _ahora si me disculpa señorita quisiera continuar con el interrogatorio_

_-está bien, pero ya que decidiste ser mi amigo, espero completa sinceridad en tus respuestas- _le digo enserio, no puedo darme el lujo de tener un amigo mentiroso y yo estoy dispuesta a ser sincera con él, por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón yo confío en él, y me dolería que él no confiara en mí- _¿Quién comienza?_

_-primero las damas- _me dice simplemente, parece que lo han educado bien

-_ok- _digo pero por más que pienso no se me ocurre nada que preguntar, quiero conocer mucho sobre él pero ninguna pregunta coherente se forma en mi cabeza-

_-puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo- _me dice él

-_¿acaso tu familia no te espera?_

_-nadie me espera, vivo solo en un departamento del edificio del frente, prácticamente somos vecinos_

_-¿en serio?, y ¿Cómo es que encontraste a Alice?_

_-la novia de mi hermano resulto ser compañera de Alice, se conocieron y simpatizaron al instante, luego le presento a Emmett después a mí y al final nos invitó a los tres pero parece que fui el único que llegó _

_-eso tiene sentido, a Alice le encanta organizar reuniones- _aún recuerdo su último cumpleaños, lo organizo todo en tan solo un día- _Edward, creo que será mejor olvidar las preguntas y hablar de cualquier tema_

_-sí, estaba apunto de sugerir eso y ya que tu obtuviste un par de preguntas, dime algo ¿tienes novio?_

_-no_

_-ok_

_-y ahora dime ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?_

_-una_

_-¿solo una?_

_-sí_

_-no te creo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-¿eso que tiene que ver?_

_-solo dime_

_-tengo 21 años, casi 22_

_-entonces debo creer que en casi 22 años solo has tenido una novia_

_-sí, pero ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de creer?_

_-mmm pues con tu apariencia me imagino que tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver mi apariencia?_

_-ay Eddy debes saber que eres guapo- _pensé que se molestaría por utilizar su apodo, al principio se puso serio y luego empieza a reír

_-eres a la única que permitiré llamarme así, pero dime así que te parezco guapo_

_-no soy ciega, pero no te confundas nosotros seremos únicamente amigos ¿entendido?_

_-entendido, pero ahora es tu turno ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?_

_-ninguno_

_-a ti te cuesta creer que en toda mi vida haya tenido solo una novia pero yo si te debo creer que no hayas tenido ningún novio_

_-exacto_

_-ok, te creo_

Y así fue como pasamos horas conversando y Alice no regreso ¿A dónde fue? Pues no tengo la menor idea, pero conociéndola ese era su plan, dejarme a solas con Edward, debería estar molesta pero no, gracias a eso ahora tengo un nuevo amigo, muy agradable, simpático, guapo y todo un caballero, está noche conocí mucho de él y aunque ninguno de los dos lo esperábamos todo resulto de maravilla, intercambiamos números y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, afortunadamente vive cerca, pero aun así no estaré tranquila hasta que me diga que llegó sano y salvo a su casa, por lo que ahora estoy en mi cama esperando un mensaje suyo avisándome que está bien, para poder dormir tranquila, pasa un minuto y mi teléfono empieza a sonar indicándome que tengo un nuevo mensaje, lo abro

"_acabo de llegar, y nada me pasó mientras cruzaba la calle_

_Dulces sueños nueva amiga Bella"_

Sonrió por el contenido y lentamente mis ojos se van cerrando, lo último que recuerdo antes de dormir es a Edward mi nuevo amigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Celos?**

Ha pasado un año desde que conocí a Edward y tal como lo imagine se convirtió en mi mejor amigo; es maravilloso, me encanta su forma de ser, siempre tan sonriente, está al pendiente de mí en todo momento, me da consejos, me regaña cuando es necesario, peleamos, discutimos pero aun así sigue a mi lado, a pesar de que últimamente está más ocupado con sus estudios, al menos ahora Alice se le ha olvidado la locura de que entre Edward y yo podría haber más que una amistad, y por fin entendió que no tengo interés en ninguna relación, que ella esté feliz con su novio no quiere decir que todas debamos tener pareja, ella conoció a su novio al poco tiempo que llegamos, se llama Jasper y resultó ser hermano de Rosalie la novia de Emmett y nueva amiga de nosotras, lo que a mí me pareció fantástico no solo porque después de todo este tiempo ellos se hayan convertido en mis amigos sino porque ahora Alice tiene con quién salir de compras, dejándome a mí con un poco más de tiempo libre el cual aprovecho para pasarlo con Edward

-_esta es una de las ocasiones en las que me gustaría ser un lector de mentes-_ me dice Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_confía en mí, eso no sería nada bueno para ti_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-no tienes que saberlo solo confía en mí_

_-ok, eso hago siempre, ahora si ¿vamos?_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-al cine, o ¿acaso te olvidaste de que todos los viernes vemos una película?_

_-no lo olvidé pero siempre vemos la película en mi departamento o a veces en el tuyo_

_-sí, pero hoy quiero salir y pensé que no te molestaría_

_-mmm está bien vamos, déjame avisarle a Alice_

_-no es necesario yo me encargue de eso- _me dice sonriendo y a pesar del tiempo su sonrisa aun me deslumbra, creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a eso- _sabía que dirías que sí, anda vamos_

_-ok_

Salimos del departamento, me abre la puerta del copiloto del auto que hace seis meses lo acompañe a comprar, era un volvo y apenas lo vimos supimos que debíamos comprarlo, bueno él debía comprarlo porque yo solo lo elegí; vamos rumbo al cine, en el camino él está pensativo, sé que quiere decirme algo pero no me atrevo a preguntarle nada ya que cuando esté listo me lo contará, llegamos, abre la puerta para mí y como siempre iba a tomar su mano pero está vez él se aparta definitivamente,sin duda algo le pasa y eso no me gusta, compra los boletos, entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares a cada minuto parece más y más nervioso la pregunta es ¿Por qué?; está película me parece eterna, pasan las horas y salimos, él me invita a cenar y yo accedo no solo porque me gusta pasar tiempo con él sino porque quiero saber porque se está comportando tan extraño hoy, llegamos a un restaurant, ordenamos y mientras esperamos quiero hablar pero no estoy segura de lo que él quiere

-_Bella- _habló, gracias a Dios no tuve que ser la primera en iniciar una conversación

-_sí dime- _¿Qué más podía decir?

-_bueno, me imagino que me sentiste un poco extraño hoy_

_-más bien nervioso_

_-bueno eso también_

_-¿me vas a decir lo que sucede?_

_-sí, y quiero hablarte de algo en especial_

_-me lo imagine- _comento aunque era algo obvio, lo conozco demasiado al igual que él a mí

-_sabes hemos hablado mucho del tema y conozco tu posición al respecto- _empieza a decir y lo capto enseguida, el tan discutido tema del amor de pareja pero ¿Por qué me lo menciona?, Bella pon atención o te perderás algo importante

-_ya sé de lo que hablas- _claro que lo sé

-_ok, eso lo hace más fácil, sé que no crees que las relaciones puedan durar _

_-hay excepciones, como Emmett y Rose_

_-y también Alice y Jasper_

_-ellos apenas llevan 7 meses_

_-pero mantienen una relación sería y te puedo asegurar que van a pasar muchos años juntos, así que ellos son otro ejemplo_

_-tienes razón_

_-sí y ambas parejas empezaron siendo amigos- _dice y mi mente queda en blanco, espero que esta no sea su manera de declararse, porque ese sería el fin de esta hermosa amistad, ¡no por favor! que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando, él es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo- _¿me estás escuchando?_

_-sí, por favor continúa_

_-en realidad termine y te pedía tu opinión- _¿mi opinión? ¿Sobre qué? Y ahora qué le voy a decir si no escuché nada- _Bella dime ¿Qué te parece?_

_-si a ti te parece bien yo estoy de acuerdo- _espero que sea una buena respuesta, aunque no tengo idea de lo que dijo

-_en ese caso estoy seguro que te va a encantar conocerla- _¡un momento! ¿Conocerla? ¿De qué habla?

-_claro me encantara_

_-gracias Bella, la voy a llevar mañana a la hora del almuerzo para que conozca a todos_

_-sí, gran idea Edward- _le animo aunque ni siquiera sé de quién me habla, ¿una nueva amiga?

Nuestra comida llega y él no vuelve a mencionar nada, vamos de regreso al departamento, me acompaña hasta la puerta

-_hasta mañana mi Bella- _me dice y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, el cosquilleo me invade pero ya me acostumbre a él- _no te olvides que mañana conocerás a mi novia- _dice y se retira, pero ¿acaso dijo novia?, Bella debes poner más atención a las conversaciones importantes

Es sábado por la tarde y todos esperamos a la novia de Edward, lo que quisiera saber es ¿de dónde salió la novia?, porque a mí nunca me dijo que estuviera saliendo con alguien, Edward es un mentiroso ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo así?

-_deberías ocultar tu enfado Bells- _me dice Rose

-_no sé de qué hablas Rose, yo no estoy enfadada- _le aclaro no solo a ella sino a todos ya no quiero oír a nadie más

-_no engañas a nadie, todos nos damos cuenta de que la idea de que Edward tenga novia no te agrada- _agrega Alice, que ciegos están todos a mí no me molesta nada- _nada de esto estaría pasando si tú le hubieras dicho que estás enamorada de él_

_-Ali por favor, no insistas yo no estoy enamorada de él así que puede tener todas las novias que quiera y no me va a molestar, haber díganme ¿Quién más piensa que estoy enamorada de Edward?- _termino de hablar y para mi sorpresa las manos de todos mis amigos están levantadas, genial hoy es el día de molestar a Bella, estoy por responder pero suena el timbre, me acerco a abrir y ahí está mi mejor amigo con su ¿novia?, una sonrisa forzada sale, ambos pasan y yo los sigo

-_les presento a Tanya Denali mi novia- _dice Edward y oficialmente quiero odiarlo por no habérmelo contado antes- _Tanya ellos son Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Bella- _dice señalando a cada uno, ella nos sonríe parece nerviosa y debo aceptar que físicamente es hermosa, ojos azules, alta, rubia, con un cuerpo espectacular claro no creo que le gane a Rose pero a Edward le gusta, lo que quiere decir que también es inteligente y amable

-_así que tú eres la famosa Bella, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti- _me dice Tanya no me di cuenta a qué momento se acercaron

-_en cambio a mí no me había hablado de ti, así que tengo mucho que preguntarte- _le respondo con toda la sinceridad posible

-_sí yo se lo pedí, quería ver tu reacción personalmente, porque él me ha dicho lo importante que es la opinión de su mejor amiga_

_-no creo que sea tan importante mi opinión- _le aseguro y es cierto porque si fuera importante Edward me habría contado algo pero no, jamás me dijo nada hasta anoche es un traidor

-_tú opinión siempre será importante Bella- _agrega Edward pero decido ignorarlo

Y así inicia el almuerzo el cual se centró en Tanya, todos le lanzaban preguntas y ella respondía con toda naturalidad y seguridad parece que encajó de inmediato y en contra de mi voluntad ella empezaba a agradarme, cuando terminamos de comer, Emmett y Jasper se despiden y casi enseguida Alice y Rose deciden salir de compras, por primera vez su idea me entusiasma, pero ¿a quién quiero engañar?, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, cuando pensé que lo lograría Alice invita a Tanya ya que Edward tenía que resolver algo que ni siquiera lo escuché decir, minutos después las cuatro estamos listas para un emocionante viaje de compras ¿no es maravilloso? Pienso con sarcasmo

Horas después estoy con Rose, Alice y Tanya terminando de recorrer la última tienda del centro comercial, ahora estoy segura de que ellas se llevaran bien con Tanya, a ella también le encanta comprar y yo estoy deseando salir de aquí

-_lamento todo esto- _me dice Tanya y yo la miro confundida- _no quise incomodarte hoy_

_-no me incomodas- _le aseguro y es cierto, ella es muy agradable

-_parece que sí, has estado molesta, bueno eso creo_

_-no te preocupes por eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo, solo estoy cansada, no me acostumbro aun a la velocidad en que recorren tiendas y compran mis amigas, no sé dónde guardan tantas energías_

_-Eddy me lo había advertido- _dice y mi intento de ser amable con ella está por alejarse porque lo llamó Eddy, se supone que solo yo tenía permiso de llamarlo así, pero debo controlarme después de todo ella es su novia y yo solo su amiga

-_Es hora de irnos- _grita Alice desde la puerta y yo corro hacia ella, adora a Alice siempre sabe cuándo debe intervenir

Edward pasa por Tanya al centro comercial, antes de despedirse ella me entrega un regalo y luego va con mi Edward en el asiento que yo debería estar ocupando, regreso con Alice y Rose al departamento

-_¿Qué te regalo?- _pregunta Rose

-_no lo sé_

_-ábrelo- _me ordena Alice y yo le obedezco abro el dichoso regalo y me encuentro con una foto de mis amigos en un hermoso portarretratos y con una nota escrita por Edward "_gracias por todo Bella" _dice y arrugo el papel

-_di lo que tengas que decir, si quieres grita- _me dice Rose

-_¿Por qué gritaría?- _le pregunto y mis amigas me miran con mucho interés y ahora ¿Qué les pasa?

-_simplemente di que no quieres que Edward tenga novia y mucho menos si es ella- _dice Alice

-_¿Por qué no querría que fuera ella?, si es perfecta para él, se entienden bien, estudian juntos, parece sincera, amable y es hermosa, no parece tener defectos-_digo algo enojada ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Acaso son celos? No, no es eso, solo porque a partir de ahora ella tendrá el tiempo de mi amigo no voy a sentir celos, intento al menos convencerme de eso y por alguna razón siento un gran dolor en el pecho

-_es precisamente el problema, ella no puede ser tan perfecta y quieres encontrarle algún defecto y no puedes, quieres odiarla pero te agrada al menos un poco- _agrega Rose y es verdad, es perfecta y Edward terminará por olvidarse de que alguna vez conocía a Isabella Swan, y es precisamente en donde las lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a salir, no es justo yo no quiero llorar, no lo hice cuando mi papá se fue y nos abandonó por irse con otra mujer a formar otra familia, no tengo porque llorar, si Edward quiere irse y olvidarse de mí que lo haga,¡a mí no me importa!

-_¿qué sucede Bella?- _pregunta Alice abrazándome

-_no lo sé- _digo pero si lo sabía,estoy llorando porque Edward se está alejando de mí

-_esto no debería estar pasando- _dice Rose y ella tiene razón no debe pasar, no debo llorar, tengo que ver el lado positivo a esta situación, tendré más tiempo para mis amigos, podré estudiar más- _tú deberías estar ahora mismo con él- _dice pero no le creo yo no volveré a estar con él

-_no Rose, no es cierto, ella es su novia, y parece buena persona, debemos alegrarnos por él, bueno por los dos, si él la quiere está bien, sé que a partir de ahora todo cambiara, todo el tiempo que me dedicó a mí, se lo dedicara a ella _

_-¿me estás diciendo que ella ocupará tu lugar y a ti no te importa?- _pregunta incrédula Alice

-_si eso le hace feliz, entonces será lo mejor, es mi amigo, bueno era mi mejor amigo y creo que nuestra salida de ayer fue algo así como la despedida, pero él debe seguir adelante con su vida, debe ocuparse de ella y nadie más, yo ya estoy de más en su vida- _digo y caí en la realidad, definitivamente no más Edward y Bella, mi mejor amigo me ha reemplazado con otra

-_creo que exageras un poco, no creo que Edward esté interesado en sacarte de su vida- _me asegura Rose pero no le creo sé que así sucederá por eso es que siempre intento evitar encariñarme demasiado con alguien al final siempre se va

-¿Qué_ estás pensando?- _me pregunta Alice

-_se los diré pero no quiero objeciones de su parte- _les advierto- acabo de _decidir que lo mejor es alejarme de Edward lo antes posible, será lo mejor para los dos- _y es verdad, tal vez si me alejo de una vez de él antes de que él se aleje de mí, me duela menos la separación


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Evitando a Edward?**

Una semana desde que conocí a su novia, tome la decisión de alejarme y de Edward no tenía noticias, parece que ni siquiera le ha afectado mi falta de comunicación pareciera que ya se olvidó de mí; es lo mejor se supone que yo debía alejarme antes pero no, él siempre queriendo llevar la delantera, sabía que con su novia no tendría tiempo para mí pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para todo lo que me dolería a mí, me odio por sentirme tan mal, ya lloré, ya grite, me enoje, y se acabó, mi mejor amigo no lo es más, oficialmente no quiero saber de Edward Cullen, así que simplemente seguiré mi vida, sin que su ausencia me afecte; mi teléfono empieza a sonar y para mi sorpresa en la pantalla aparece el nombre de él y es entonces cuandoel celular "accidentalmente" cae por la ventana y estando en el quinto piso inevitablemente se daña, no me importa ya había decidido comprar uno nuevo, además no es lo único que necesito cambiar, quiero seguir siendo yo pero renovada

-_Bella ¿estás bien?- _pregunta Alice agitada parece que acabara de correr un maratón, bueno exagero pero sí parece cansada

-_sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-porque tu teléfono casi me golpea en la cabeza, ¿acaso querías matarme?- _me pregunta en tono serio pero yo sé que no está enojada, solo preocupada por mí

-_por supuesto que no Ali, fue un accidente, estaba pensando en ciertos cambios y se me cayó de las manos- _dijo inocentemente, espero que ella me crea

-_¿Qué clase de cambios?_

_-no estoy segura todavía, quiero cambiar un poco mi apariencia pero sin dejar de ser yo, no sé si me explico- _lo digo dudosa, sinceramente no estoy segura de que quiero

-_¿cambio de imagen?, yo te ayudo- _dice Rose entrando, Alice dejó la puerta abierta para ella me imagino

-_y yo también te ayudaré amiga- _dice Alice dando pequeños saltitos-_deberíamos salir ahora mismo a la peluquería y luego a comprar ropa nueva, y claro un nuevo teléfono_

-_me gustaría cambiar un poco el aspecto de mi habitación también- _agrego yo y ellas se emocionan más, sé que no tendré el día libre por lo que estoy más que agradecida

-_tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos que el día nos alcance- _dice Rose mirando su reloj, y acto seguido las tres salimos de la casa

Rápidamente llegó la noche, Rose nos invitó a dormir en su casa, como mañana es domingo no hay problema, así que aceptamos, me siento cansada por todo lo caminado hoy, primero fue la peluquería me cortaron un poco el cabello y me agregaron reflejos rojos, debo aceptar que me gustó el cambio, luego fuimos de tienda en tienda comprando todo tipos de ropa, Rene definitivamente se asombrara al ver el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta, de todos modos no importa, estaba gastando el dinero que mi abuela me había heredado y sé que a ella le encantaría mi cambio, y así se nos pasó el día, al final llenamos el auto con varias bolsas de ropa, zapatos, carteras y maquillaje solo para mí, y claro está un nuevo teléfono y el número que por ahora solo lo tenían mis amigas y Rene

-_¿quieren ver una película?- _nos pregunta Rose

-_solo si no hay romance en ella- _le digo yo, no estoy de ánimos para ver romances

-_entonces mejor hablemos- _propone Alice

-_si mucha mejor opción se los aseguro- _digo e internamente agradezco a Alice

El teléfono de Rose empieza a sonar, habla por unos minutos con Emmett y luego cuelga

-_Edward te está buscando- _me informa

-_mmm ¿y?- _pregunto pero ellas me miran como si tuviera dos cabezas-

_-¿Qué le digo?-_

-_pues que estamos en una pijamada en tu casa y nadie más puede venir, esa es la verdad, dile eso, saluda a Emmett de nuestra parte y cuelga- _le digo pero ella no parece segura, ¿acaso debo estar disponible cada vez que Edward quiera?, claro que no, a partir de ahora no más

Ella me obedece y hace lo que le pedí, cuelga y vuelve a nuestro lado, luego sucede lo mismo con el teléfono de Alice, ¿acaso no piensa dejar de molestar?

-_¿ya no piensas hablar con él?- _pregunta Alice

-_se los dije, es tiempo de seguir caminos diferentes, además no sé qué quiere decirme si en toda la semana no hubo ni un solo intento de comunicarse conmigo- _les explico y lo único que espero es que comprendan que no quiero hablar más del tema

-_¿si te busca?- _pregunta Rose

-_no lo hará, está muy ocupado con Tanya y sus estudios, y si lo hace nadie asegura que tendré tiempo para él, tal vez nos veamos un par de veces cuando nos reunamos todos pero eso es todo, en serio chicas, estoy y estaré bien, será lo mejor para los dos, ahora mejor cambiemos el tema_

Es domingo al medio día, me desperté hace poco, ayer nos desvelamos así que preparo el desayuno mientras espero que ellas se levanten, no tardan en encontrarme, les sirvo el desayuno

-_está delicioso Bella- _dice Rose aún cansada- _creo que iré a su departamento a comer más seguido, y tal vez pueda aprender una que otra receta te aseguro que Emmett te estaría eternamente agradecido_

_-es cierto- _agrega Alice- _sin Bella no sé cómo sobreviviría, ya que yo de cocina no sé nada_

_-les puedo dar algunas clases- _les propongo yo y por alguna razón ellas se entusiasman- _ahora si díganme porque el interés en aprender a cocinar ahora si antes no querían_

_-nos ahorraríamos mucho si cocinamos en lugar de siempre comprar comida- _contesta Rose- _mejor dime ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?_

_-¿qué les parece los martes y jueves por la noche?- _propone Alice y ambas aceptamos

-_¿Por qué esos días precisamente?- _les pregunto

-_porque el lunes y miércoles vamos al gimnasio- _contesta Alice y es verdad me lo habían comentado incluso me invitaron a acompañarles pero me negué rotundamente

-_¿puedo acompañarlas?- _pregunto para la sorpresa de todos incluso la mía

-_claro que sí Bella, y si quieres puedes salir a correr por las mañanas con todos, me refiero a Emmett y Jasper también- _dice Rose y yo acepto, un poco de ejercicio no me caería mal

Por la noche, llegamos a nuestro departamento con la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper subimos todas las bolsas en un solo viaje, inmediatamente salieron los cuatro y yo me quedé acomodando las cosas nuevas que compre, y guardando las anteriores en cajas a las que tendría que buscar un lugar, el teléfono suena y contesto es Rene, platico un poco sobre estos nuevos cambios, ya que su llamada era para comentarme sobre alguien con él que sale, se escucha feliz así que lo único que hago es escucharla, sí ella es feliz yo también debo serlo, ya es muy tarde cuando cuelgo el teléfono así que decido dormir de una vez para no levantarme tarde mañana, me acuesto en mi cama entre tanto desorden

-_Bella levántate- _me grita Alice, abro los ojos y la veo vestida con ropa deportiva y lo recuerdo, acorde salir a correr con ellos todas las mañanas, rápidamente la obedezco, veo el reloj y son las cinco y media de la mañana ¿Qué ellos no se cansan?, me tardo un poco en cambiarme y cuando salgo todos están esperándome

-_llegas tarde- _me acusa Emmett

-_lo siento, no tenía idea que ustedes madrugaran tanto-_

_-por esta vez te perdonamos- _dice Rose y todos salimos, vamos a un parque cercano y empezamos a correr

Obviamente estoy en pésimas condiciones físicas, así que me quedo atrás, empiezo a caminar, estoy realmente cansada, pero les aseguro que este no será mi último día corriendo aquí, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme, una hora después todos regresan a su respectiva casa, me ducho rápidamente, tomo leche con cereal y salgo corriendo hacia la facultad, llego justo a tiempo, el día hubiera transcurrido normal de no ser porque todos mis compañeros notaron mi cambio, me felicitaron, me dieron un montón de cumplidos por los cuales milagrosamente no me sonroje, algunos hasta me invitaron a salir, pero me negué hasta cuando propusieron una salida en grupo, ya que en serio necesito ocupar todo mi tiempo libre para evitar pensar

Las clases terminaron, Alice me llamó para decirme que se quedará con Rose haciendo un trabajo por lo que tendría el departamento para mí sola, excelente, tendría un poco de silencio y podría terminar de ordenar mi habitación, decido comprar pizza pero casi al instante me arrepiento cuando escucho una voz dirigirse a mí

-_hola Bella- _saluda Tanya, y obligatoriamente volteo para verla

-_hola- _le respondo sonriéndole pero ella me ve preocupada- _¿sucede algo?_

_-eso te iba a preguntar, Edward me dice que no ha conseguido localizarte y está muy preocupado por ti al igual que yo- _

-_oh, no te preocupes estoy bien, díselo de mi parte por favor y ahora si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa, quizá los vea otro día- _digo pero me arrepiento al instante, ya que definitivamente yo no quiero verlos

_-¿es por mi culpa?_

_-tú no tienes nada porque culparte, todo está excelente en serio Tanya todo está más que bien_

_-me alegra escucharlo, estaba tan preocupada ya que Edward está triste, no he encontrado manera de animarlo- _me dice y mi corazón repentinamente empieza a doler- _me gusta tu nueva imagen _

_-gracias, y ahora enserio debo irme, saluda a Edward de mi parte por favor- _le pido y cuando estoy a punto de salir corriendo escucho aquella voz aterciopelada que tanto me gusta

-_¿Por qué no me saludas personalmente?- _me dice Edward de manera fría, y parece ¿enojado?

-_hola Edward y adiós- _le digo en un intento de irme en dirección contraria pero él me sujeta del brazo- _¿necesitas algo?_

_-hablar contigo_

_-será en otra ocasión ahora realmente estoy ocupada, tengo que llegar pronto al departamento _

_-yo te llevo si no te importa- _me dice él hasta parecía una súplica pero yo ya no le creo nada, ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?

_ -no sería correcto que dejes a Tanya sola, quédate con ella y otro día hablamos- _

-_por mí no hay problema Bella, de todas formas tengo que quedarme un poco más- _agrega Tanya y toda la simpatía que sentía por ella se esfuma al instante, no pude decir nada más ya que ella salió corriendo dejándome sola con Edward

-_ahora que estamos solos dime ¿Por qué estás evitándome?- _me pregunta demasiado serio

-_¿yo? ¿Evitándote?, no, claro que no ¿Por qué haría eso?- _respondo en tono irónico espero que haya captado

_-es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar _

-_Edward no seas exagerado, no tengo porque evitarte ahora si me disculpas en serio tengo que irme _

_-te acompaño_

_-no es necesario_

_-claro que sí_

_-¿Qué quieres Edward?, enserio no logro entender _

_-te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo y no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad_

Resignada sigo mi camino consciente de que viene detrás de mí, llegamos al departamento, entramos y yo me dirijo a mi habitación

-_espérame en la sala por favor- _le pido

-_¿Por qué? Siempre he tenido tu permiso para entrar_

_-ni siquiera lograrías entrar, está llena de cajas y hay cosas regadas por todas partes- _ le informo, en realidad ese no es el problema pero no lo quiero ahí, ya no lo quiero en mi vida y no soy capaz de decírselo

-_¿acaso preparas una mudanza?_

_-solo cambio algunas cosas eso es todo, precisamente por eso tenía prisa, quiero terminar de arreglar todo para poder dormir tranquila- _

-_he notado ciertos cambios en poco tiempo, tu apariencia y no te digo que me desagrade porque no es así, te ves incluso más hermosa que antes- _me dice y lo quisiera saber yo es ¿Por qué si me sonrojo ante sus comentarios?- _además Emmett me ha comentado de que haces ejercicio, vas a ir al gimnasio y por lo que veo tu habitación ha cambiado- _es cierto llegamos- _ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué el cambio?_

_-era necesario_

_-¿para qué?_

_-simplemente supe que necesitaba un cambio, eso es todo si no tienes nada más que decir puedes irte que estaré ocupada y no podremos ni hablar_

_-te ayudo_

_-no es necesario_

_-quiero hacerlo_

_-no, yo puedo sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie- _le grito, estaba molesta y no sabía porque, de lo único que soyconsciente es que es mejor gritarle que ponerme a llorar en este mismo instante

-_no quise molestarte- _me dice y sus ojos demuestra tristeza, quiero consolarlo pero eso no me corresponde a mí- _¿Por qué todos los regalos que te he dado están en una caja?- _claro ahora venía el reclamo

-_te dije que estoy acomodando todo otra vez, aún no sé qué se quedaran en las cajas y que no_

_-¿puedes decirme de una vez que es lo que te pasa conmigo?-_

_-nada_

_-¿ya no me quieres?_

_-¿de qué hablas?_

_-ya no quieres que seamos amigos-_ no me lo preguntó, me lo afirmó y ¿Qué debo decir?

-_yo no…-_ empiezo a decir pero él me interrumpe

-_lamento lo de la semana pasada, no fue mi intención desaparecer pero tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar, quería llamarte pero…-_

_-no te estoy reclamando nada_

_-no quise olvidar nuestro viernes de películas pero en serio Tanya me necesitaba_

_-no quiero explicaciones_

_-no quise ignorarte_

_-ya basta Edward Cullen, no quiero escuchar nada más- _le grito, pero enserio no quiero escuchar más excusas

-_lo lamento_

_-no más disculpas_

_-¿puedo llamarte?_

_-tal vez después de un tiempo_

_-ni siquiera me darás tu número _

_-no es necesario, tú no tienes tiempo para mí ahora- _ay ¡que patético! Sonó a reclamo

-_Bella, por favor_

_-ahora no quiero escuchar más, estoy ocupada y quisiera que te retiraras por favor-_las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no voy a llorar, delante de él jamás


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Más tiempo?**

Dos meses desde aquella discusión, dos meses desde que me había alejado completamente del que un día fue mi mejor amigo, pero ¿de quién era realmente la culpa?, de nadie, solo pasan así las cosas, tal vez fue lo mejor; y que nadie se confunda, porque en verdad estoy bien, tengo calificaciones excelentes, mi rendimiento físico ha mejorado, paso mucho tiempo junto a mis amigos, Alice y Rose aprenden rápidamente a cocinar, mi mamá está feliz con su novio, así que todo en mi vida no podría ir mejor

-_¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- _me pregunta Alice

-_pienso quedarme en casa leyendo, así que nada de compras de emergencia por este día_

_-ok, como digas- _me responde y yo me preocupo algo le pasa

-_¿qué sucede Alice?_

_-es lo mismo que quiero preguntarte yo pero no me atrevo_

_-a mí no me sucede nada, puedes estar tranquila_

_-no Isabella, no estás bien- _genial me llamo por mi nombre completo lo que significa que estoy en problemas

-_no me llames así_

_-al menos eso te sigue molestando_

_-¿Cuál es tu problema?_

_-no tengo problemas, tú los tienes y no quieres admitirlo_

_-no sé de qué hablas, yo estoy de maravilla _

_-no, tus notas están de maravillas, René está de maravilla, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo estamos de maravilla pero tú no lo estás ni Edward tampoco_

_-¿Qué le sucede a Edward?- _pregunto automáticamente y luego me recrimino no debo preocuparme por él

-_que está triste, al igual que tú, pero ninguno de los dos tiene el valor suficiente para tomar la iniciativa y acercarse_

_-¿está triste por mi culpa?-_

_-sí, porque tomaste la estúpida decisión de alejarte y él no hizo nada para impedirlo, si me lo preguntan los dos son igual de tontos_

_-mmm_

_-terminó con Tanya- _dice de repente y toda mi entusiasmo desaparece ya que si está triste es porque terminó con ella

-_dile que regrese con ella y tendrás a tu Edward feliz nuevamente- _

_-terminó hace un mes y te aseguro que si está triste no es precisamente por ella sino por ti, él te quiere y mucho y tú a él_

-_no es cierto, no me quiere, ya no somos ni siquiera amigos- _y era cierto, la persona en la que había confiado y a la que había contado prácticamente toda mi vida, ahora ya no estaba, lo admito lo extraño y mucho pero no quiero decírselo

-_habla con él por favor_

_-dame tiempo Ali_

_-¿más tiempo?- _me pregunta y yo asiento no es como si no lo viera en años aunque a veces me parecen siglos pero ella insiste- _¿segura que quieres esperar?_

_-sí_

_-¿y si él te busca?_

_-dudo que lo haga, pero en el hipotético caso que lo haga, entonces hablaría con él- _digo sinceramente porque me muero de ganas de hablar con él

Llegué a mi departamento por la noche, no había nadie, no es extraño Alice me aviso que estaría con Jasper aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenía trabajos ni exámenes, me imagino que Rose también estará con Emmett así que hoy se cancelan las clases de cocina; mi teléfono empieza a sonar, es Rene así que le contesto enseguida, me pide que viaje el fin de semana a casa, algo sucede lo sé, pero ella no va a decirme hasta que llegue, bien son dos horas en auto, y mañana solo tengo una clase, así que hoy prepararé la maleta y mañana saliendo de clases me voy y vuelvo el domingo, tengo que avisarle a Alice pero lo haré mañana, tocan el timbre, voy a abrir

-¿Qué_ estás haciendo aquí?- _pregunto a Edward

-_yo creo que necesitamos hablar- _dice él y yo asiento, lo dejo pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá- _perdóname Bella_

_-tú no hiciste nada- _y es la verdad, solo me presento a su novia, bueno ahora ex novia

-_claro que sí, aquella noche discutimos y no hice nada para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros_

_-no había nada que arreglar_

_-claro que sí, para mí tu siempre has sido lo más importante, quiero seguir estando a tu lado Bella, por favor perdóname_

_-ambos sabemos que la culpable aquí fui yo, yo decidí apartarme de ti _

_-eso lo sé, pero jamás me dijiste él porque _

_-tenía mis razones_

_-¿ahora ya no?_

_-puedo al menos explicártelo sin que saques tus propias conclusiones_

_-claro que sí_

_-ok, yo pensé que teniendo a Tanya contigo no necesitarías más una amiga, así que solo te daba tu espacio antes de que tú decidieras alejarte completamente de mí_

_-esa es la idea más absurda que has tenido hasta ahora_

_-no es absurda, solo soy realista, ella era tu novia, y me imagino que querías estar con ella todo el tiempo, estabas enamorado y sí tú eras feliz con eso ¿Quién era yo para impedirlo?_

_-yo soy feliz pero si tú estás a mi lado, Tanya es buena persona y muy hermosa no lo niego, pero comprendí que no debíamos estar juntos, si me quedaba a su lado solo me interponía en su camino, ella lo comprendió y me deseo buena suerte, aun somos compañeros pero tomara un poco de tiempo antes de volver a ser amigos_

_-y como siempre he dicho, las relaciones están destinadas al fracaso_

_-no es así, tenemos de ejemplo a nuestros amigos_

_-ellos son la excepción_

_-sí y me alegro que sea así, no quisiera ver a mis amigas llorar ni por ellos ni por nadie_

_-no creo que ellos les hagan daño, pero ¿sabes? A mí tampoco me gustaría verte triste por nadie_

_-por mí no tienes que preocuparte _

_-Bella, ¿ya me perdonaste?_

_-solo si tú me perdonas también- _el asiente y me abraza enseguida, nuevamente siento la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo por lo que ahora sé que lo quiero más de lo que yo misma esperaba

-_gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti- _me confiesay yo me siento increíblemente feliz

-_¿ahora ya puedo conocer tu habitación?_

_-claro que sí vamos- _caminamos a mi cuarto, pero no hay nada nuevo, algunas cajas aún están ahí

-_veo que aún no te decides a arrojar mis regalos a la basura- _me dice y es verdad, la caja con sus regalos estaba ahí, no sabía que hacer así que solo la deje, un patético intento de retener algo de él

-_no tenía donde dejarlos_

_-¿quieres deshacerte de ellos?_

_-no, si quieres puedes ayudarme a encontrarles un lugar_

_-tal vez_

_-¿sí o no?_

_-claro que sí Bella, yo te ayudaré, eso sí, tú también debes ayudarme a redecorar mi departamento_

_-está bien- _acepto y ahí recuerdo la conversación con Rene, busco una maleta y empiezo a recoger cosas

-_¿te vas a algún sitio?- _me pregunta intrigado

-_sí, a casa de Rene, ella me espera mañana, dice que tiene algo que contarme, por eso voy mañana en la mañana y regreso el domingo_

_-entones si no venía a buscarte te ibas a ir sin despedirte _

_-sinceramente así era, pero ahora que has vuelto a ser mi amigo podré despedirme de ti_

_-¿puedo acompañarte?_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-a casa de tu madre por supuesto_

_ -¿por qué?_

_-quiero conocerla _

_- tendría que llamarle primero para pedir permiso_

_-mmm, tomaré eso como un no-_ y es cierto no quiero presentarlo a Rene, ella empezaría con sus preguntas y a sacar conclusiones equivocadas

-_tal vez en otra oportunidad- _le ofrezco, hasta entonces ya se me ocurrirá algo, al menos eso espero

-_y me imagino que si vas a allá también veras al amigo mecánico que tienes_

_-¿Jake?, mmm espero que sí, lo extraño mucho-_ dije y en los ojos de Edward pude identificar enojo, ¡no! solo son ideas mías, y para no seguir imaginando cosas decido desviar nuestra conversación a otro lugar

-_Edward Tanya era buena, no debiste terminar con ella por nuestros problemas, ahora me siento culpable_

_-te lo dije, no fue por eso simplemente me di cuenta que no la voy a amar, solo podemos ser amigos _

_-mmm, ya dime de una vez lo que sea que está sucediendo y no quiero ningún intento de mentira, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si terminaste con ella es porque te diste cuenta que te gusta otra persona, o lo que es peor que te has enamorado de esa persona y quieres conquistarla_

_-¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso?, y ok, voy a decírtelo, tienes razón; cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de alguien más terminé con ella, era injusto engañarla con una relación con la que no teníafuturo, sería demasiado injusto tanto para ella como para mí- _genial ahora se conseguirá otra novia, mucho mejor que Tanya y yo quedaré fuera de su vida nuevamente- _¿no quieres saber quién es?_

_-solo si quieres contármelo- _en realidad no quería saber nada de nadie más, pero era imposible, es su vida después de todo

_-no te voy a obligar a escucharlo, si no tienes interés en lo que voy decir puedo esperar, no estás obligado a nada_

_-solo dime de una vez quien o como es- _le pido para que no piense que lo estoy ignorando o que voy a desaparecer

_-pues, déjame pensar, es una persona extraordinaria, sumamente hermosa, amigable, confiable, se preocupa por los demás, siempre me apoya y me escucha- _y al decir esto, los ojos de mi amigo brillan de un modo especial y además sonríe ampliamente, esta chica sí que debe haberlo cautivado_, _solo espero que le corresponda y lo haga muy feliz, en verdad se lo merece y yo no soporto verlo triste

-_¿y ya es tu novia?- _la pregunta sale al fin, desde que inició lo único que he querido es saber eso

_-no, creo que ni siquiera sospecha nada, tal vez tenga a alguien más en su corazón o simplemente se niega a descubrir sus sentimientos, de todos modos no importa porque sabré esperar por ella- _ojala dijera algo parecido de mí alguna vez, por la forma de describirla puedo asegurar que esa chica es más importante que Tanya y aunque duela admitirlo en serio se enamoró

_-si no te acepta es porque está completamente ciega ¿acaso no puede ver el ser tan maravilloso que eres?- _sin duda esa chica es ciega o sumamente tonta

_-esperemos que sí me quiera aunque sea un poco; pero no me hago muchas ilusiones,ella es demasiado terca, y se niega a ver que tengo razón en ciertos temas, pero a pesar de eso hasta ahora ha sido mi mejor amiga- _lo miro pero no sé qué decir, ¿acaso escuché bien?- _Bella, estoy enamorado de ti- _me dice y de la nada se lanza a besarme, pero ¿Por qué estoy correspondiendo el beso?, ¡aléjate! Ordena mi mente


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Esto es amor?**

Es domingo y estoy en el camino de regreso hacia el departamento, no he hablado con Edward desde aquella noche y ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?, no tengo la menor idea, pase el fin de semana con dolor de cabeza solo por pensar en él, y en ese beso que nunca debió suceder, ese pensamiento invade mi mente todo el día, y no sé cómo reaccionará él al verme, no fui muy amable después de todo y en verdad no sé qué sentiré al verlo, nunca había estado más confundida

**_Flashback_**

_"Edward me está besando", _es lo único que está procesando mi cerebro, automáticamente lo aparto

-_Bella, yo te a…_

_-no lo digas Edward- _le exijo y me alejo de él

-_dame una oportunidad_

_-no sigas, quiero que te vayas de aquí- _grité y fui corriendo a mi habitación

**_Fin flashback _**

Y así fue como mi amistad con Edward terminó definitivamente, al día siguiente por supuesto Alice estaba al tanto de lo sucedido e intento hablar conmigo de eso

**_Flashback _**

-_no pienso dejarte salir, hasta que hables conmigo- _me había dicho Alice

_-no hay nada de qué hablar, solo quiero olvidar lo sucedido _

_-no puedes solo esperar que todos lo olvidemos, decídete de una vez y acepta que también lo amas, no es tan difícil y ambos serían felices_

_-no tengo porque aceptar algo que no siento, déjame en paz Alice_

_-no niegues lo que es obvio para todos_

_-para todos menos para mí, y no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de eso. Y lo digo en serio Alice, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo me harás caso_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Sí, así es, también había dejado enfadada a Alice y tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, al principio me sentí culpable pero mi opinión cambio cuando le contó todo a Rene y ella se empeñó en hablar conmigo

**_Flashback_**

_-hija tienes que entrar en razón_

_-no tú también, por favor mamá en serio estoy cansada de escuchar los reproches de todos _

_-esto es serio Bella, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y te conozco, sé que lo quieres, siempre me has hablado de él tanto que hasta parece que lo conozco, y por tu expresión puedo asegurarte que estás enamorada, no lo pienses tanto y déjate llevar _

_-es imposible, sabes que yo no creo en eso, yo no puedo estar enamorada jamás me voy a enamorar de nadie_

_-eso lo sé yo, pero ¿lo sabe tu corazón?_

_-debe saberlo_

_-así no es como funciona, solo date una oportunidad de ser feliz_

_-soy feliz, al menos lo era hasta que se le ocurrió complicar las cosas, ¿Por qué tuvo que arruinar todo?_

_-solo se atrevió a decir lo que siente, deberías seguir su ejemplo y serías completamente feliz, Bella, él no te va a dejar, no es igual a Charlie, de hecho nadie es igual a nadie, no tengas miedo, tal vez se canse de esperarte, dime Bella ¿Qué pasaría si él decide alejarse de ti para siempre?_

_-solo perderé un amigo nada más, no es como si mi vida girara en torno a él_

_-mmm ok, dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando te presentó a su novia? O bueno ex novia ahora_

_-solo me moleste un poco, nada importante_

_-lo quieres_

_-sí, pero como amigo- _¿Por qué no lo quiere entender? ¿Por qué nadie me apoya?, ah claro ahora la equivocada soy yo, pero ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

**_Fin flashback_**

¿Por qué todo el mundo me habla de amor?, yo no puedo entenderlo, durante mucho tiempo me negué a creer en eso, claro amo a mi mamá, a mis amigos, mi carrera, pero ¿amo a Edward?, sé que él es especial, es importante para mí, no es como cualquier amigo, lo que siento cuando estoy con él, no sé cómo describirlo, con solo mirarlo me pongo feliz y cuando me toca siento esa electricidad y calidez recorrer mi cuerpo, me siento cómoda a su lado, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando está cerca pero se me hace una eternidad cuando no lo veo, y ese beso, me desconcertó un poco pero no puedo negar que me encanto, me impacto, me fascino, me transformo, ilumino no solo mí día sino mi vida entera, nunca había besado a nadie antes, pero puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que fue dado con amor, porque Edward me ama y ¿yo lo amo?, ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?, acaso ¿esto es amor?, por favor necesito una señal, ¿Qué hago?, según Alice y Rene estoy enamorada, así que de nada me servirá hablar con ellas nuevamente, tengo miedo lo admito, Edward Cullen cambio mi mundo que creí perfecto, estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, tenía mi plan de vida, y ahora simplemente no sé qué hacer

Estoy nerviosa, acabo de llegar al departamento, afortunadamente para mí no hay nadie en casa, eso no es novedad, no les avisé a qué hora llegaría, no quiero oír sus sermones, solo quiero descansar y esperar que este terrible dolor de cabeza se me pase, aun así sé que no lograré dormir, no estaré tranquila hasta que aclare mis sentimientos, hasta que no logre al fin hablar con Edward, tengo que resolver este problema de una buena vez, tengo que resolver el problema que causo Edward, porque el único culpable es él, él que vino e invadió mi vida; tengo que buscarlo y decirle que se aleje de mí, así podré regresar a mi vida tranquila de antes, sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer voy a hablar con él, ahora ¿en dónde lo busco?, mmm, ¿en dónde estará Edward un domingo por la tarde? si no tuviera novia estaría conmigo, pero ahora no sé, con Tanya terminó pero ¿Quién me asegura que no tiene otra novia? Edward Cullen ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en mi vida?

Estoy en la puerta de su departamento, toco el timbre, espero diez segundos y no sale, así que lo mejor será venir en otra ocasión, _"corre Bella" _repite mi mente, pero por alguna extraña razón mis piernas no me obedecen

-_Bella- _oh no ¿a qué hora llegó?

-_hola- _respondo, por favor cerebro inventa una buena excusa- _mmm Edward quería hablar contigo_

_-yo también Bella, quise llamarte pero tenías el celular apagado_

_-sí, yo lo apague- _veo el reloj- _ah yo lo siento pero tengo que irme, es demasiado tarde- "_cobarde" me digo mientras intento salir de ahí pero al parecer no voy a lograrlo

-_Bella por favor, hablemos _

_-no quiero molestarte, tú vienes llegando y debes estar cansado, así que mejor hablamos otro día con más calma_

_-solo salí un momento y no estoy cansado- _abre la puerta y ambos entramos-_ si viniste para acá es porque tienes algo que decir_

_-creo que te debo una disculpa-_ "eso no era lo que vine a decirle ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que se aleje de mí? ¿Tan difícil es?

_-no, él que debe disculparse soy yo- _Edward no, acaso _¿_te estás disculpando por besarme? ¡Por favor no digas que fue un error!,

-_por favor déjame hablar_

_-ok- _me responde él, respiro profundamente antes de decirlo, "piensa bien en lo que vas a decir Bella"

_-bueno, no sé ni cómo ni porque voy a decir esto… ¡no puedo!, perdón Edward tengo que irme- _quiero salir corriendo pero obviamente no lo consigo, él es más rápido que yo y me detiene

-_Bella yo te amo, te lo dije antes y te lo repito, te amo, por favor solo dame una oportunidad- _lo miro a los ojos y no veo más que sinceridad, me está diciendo la verdad, él me ama, pero ¿Qué siento yo?

-_yo no sé qué responderte- _le digo con toda sinceridad

-_solo dime que si quieres ser mi novia_

_-no puedo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque no me lo has pedido correctamente- _respondo, pero ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Acaso estoy considerando aceptar?

-_¿Cuál sería la manera correcta?_

_-no lo sé, sabes que en esto de las relaciones de pareja no tengo la más mínima experiencia, pero sé que ahora tampoco es el momento, primero necesito aclarar mis sentimientos_

_-tú me amas- _

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de mis sentimientos si ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa contigo?_

_-lo veo en tus ojos- _dice atrapándome nuevamente en sus hermosos ojos, se acerca lentamente, toma mi mano, ya extrañaba su contacto, se siente tan bien estar a su lado, es como estar en el lugar más hermoso de todos- _amor no lo niegues más, sé que me amas y no sé como pero lograré que confíes en mi amor- _y oficialmente estoy perdida, ¿Cómo decirle que no a él?, al ser más hermoso y perfecto que he conocido en mi vida

-_Edward yo- _empiezo a hablar pero sin darme cuenta sus labios están nuevamente sobre los míos, no puedo creer que haya extrañado tanto esto, sus labios, sus dulces y cálidos labios, ahora se mueven contra los míos, sin duda esto se puede volver adictivo para mí, es mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba, son tantos sentimientos los que me invaden en este momento, alegría, felicidad, cariño, emoción y… amor, no encuentro una mejor definición para lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, solo amor, ¿Cómo es que una palabra tan pequeña, puede traer tantas complicaciones?, y ahora que estoy segura no puedo dejarlo ir, simplemente alejarme de él me dolería, por eso envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo acerco más para que no se aleje de mí, lastimosamente tenemos que respirar, lo que significa que tenemos que separarnos, nuestras frentes quedan unidas, lentamente abro los ojos y miro el más hermoso de los rostros, adornado con una enorme sonrisa y todo para mí, sin duda venir a verlo hasta ahora será la mejor decisión que haya tomado ¿o no? No estoy segura de nada en estos momentos

-_Edward yo te amo- _digo al fin, me mira primero con asombro y luego con amor, ahora lo sé, todo este tiempo lo he sentido al igual que él, ahora estoy sonriendo como una tonta enamorada pero no me importa, solo quiero sentir toda esta felicidad invadiendo todo mi ser ¡qué tontería! Él llega a invadir mi vida y yo tan feliz por eso ¿podría ser más cliché?

-_también te amo mi Bella y no tienes idea de cuánto- _me dice antes de volver a besarme, esté beso dura menos que el anterior pero fue dado con igual o mayor amor

-_debo irme- _le digo aunque es lo último que desearía hacer

-_es muy pronto amor- _me dice y me abraza fuertemente- _déjame disfrutar de toda esta felicidad por favor_

_-lo siento, pero no es correcto que una señorita esté en casa de su mejor amigo a estas horas de la noche- _me mira confundido pero ¿Por qué?, yo simplemente dije la verdad

-_¿mejor amigo? _

_-sí, es lo que eres ¿no?_

_-pensé que habías aceptado ser mi novia- _dice triste, no me gusta verlo así, pero tampoco puede asumir algo que no es, él aun no me pedía correctamente que fuera su novia

-_lo siento pero aun no me has pedido nada_

_-pero amor si yo te amo y tú me amas, ¿no crees que lo mejor es ser novios?_

_-sí, pero cuando tú me lo pidas correctamente, antes no, y ahora si no te molesta tengo que irme_

_-te acompaño_

_-¿ya no vas a insistir con tu propuesta?_

_-no_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque tienes razón, tengo que hacerlo correctamente y ahora no es ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado- _me sonríe pícaramente, algo planea, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras espero a que se decida?, Edward sin duda me volverá loca

Llegamos a mi departamento en pocos minutos y eso que camine lo más lento posible para pasar más tiempo a su lado

-_ahora sí mi bella dama ha llegado sana y salva a su casa-_ me dice él y lamentablemente tiene razón, era el momento de la despedida, lo sé estoy exagerando, estoy cien por ciento segura de que lo veré mañana

-_gracias gentil caballero- _abro la puerta, él quiero besarme pero lo impido

-_¿Qué sucede amor?, ¿acaso no te gustan mis besos?- _pregunta inocentemente, ¡es ilógico! estoy segura que él se da cuenta del efecto que causa en mí cada vez que se acerca

-_lo siento pero yo no beso a nadie que no sea mi novio_

_-pero Bella, me besaste en mi departamento_

_-eso no cuenta_

_-claro que sí_

_-no_

_-si_

_-no_

_-si_

_-basta Edward, no seas infantil, te lo aclaro algo, nosotros somos amigos y los amigos no se besan, fin de la discusión_

_-pero tú me amas_

_-pero no soy tu novia_

_-eso puede arreglarse_

_-no en este momento_

_-que terca eres_

_- y así me amas_

_-cierto señorita Swan, prometo muy pronto ganarme esos besos_

_-eso espero_

_-mientras tanto no tengo más remedio que robarlos- _dice y cuando iba a protestar nuevamente sentí sus labios en los míos y no es que me molestara el beso sino que ahora que entendía mis sentimientos quiero que todo salga bien, así que en contra de mi voluntad me separo de él

-_no lo vuelvas a hacer- _le pido y el parece entender aunque no demuestra signo de arrepentimiento

-_lo siento amor, pero no me pude contener_

_-solo prométeme que nunca más lo harás_

_-ok, entendí, no volver a besarte a menos que tenga tu autorización- _dice firmemente, solo espero que lo cumpla, y que no tarde mucho en pedirme que sea su novia, porque si no lo hace yo misma lo mato; nos despedimos enseguida y al entrar me doy cuenta que me observan, sin duda esta va a ser una larga noche, Rose y Alice están en frente de mí con miles de preguntas y no voy a poder escapar


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Miedo?**

Decir que estoy cansada es poco, anoche Alice y Rose no me dejaron dormir, apenas entré empezó un interrogatorio que duró hasta la madrugada, apenas tuve tiempo de ducharme, desayunar y venir a la universidad; ni siquiera sé qué hora es, deje olvidado mi teléfono supongo que en mi habitación, realmente no estoy segura y ni siquiera importa, lo único que quiero es dormir y ver a Edward, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a tratarnos de ahora en adelante?, aún no soy su novia, pero me muero de ganas por probar otra vez sus suaves y dulces labios, "¡Isabella Swan deja de pensar en él!" me reprendo mentalmente ¿acaso todo lo que le dije ayer es un error? ¿Estoy lista para esto?, ¡no, claro que no!

-_Bella, reacciona las clases terminaron- _me informa Ángela, mientras levanto mi cabeza y veo el salón prácticamente vacío- _tal vez deberías ir a descansar, dormiste toda la clase, tuviste suerte de que no te descubrieran_

_-es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, en descansar- _digo en voz baja mientras intento levantarme

-_¿necesitas que te acompañe?- _se ofrece, es buena persona y podría ser una gran amiga, así que le sonrío y niego

_-oh, pues no creo que sea necesario, estoy cansada pero puedo llegar al departamento, no está lejos de aquí_

_-¿segura?_

_-sí, aunque –_dejo la frase sin completar y busco en mi bolso, como lo sospeche salí corriendo esta mañana y no solo me olvide mi teléfono sino también las llaves, y estoy 99,99% segura que Alice no llegará sino hasta la noche

-_¿Qué sucede Bella?_

_-mmm me olvide las llaves del departamento y Alice no está en casa, además no tengo de donde llamarla_

_-no te preocupes, puedes utilizar mi teléfono _

_-gracias Ángela pero no me sé el número- _nunca he tenido buena memoria, jamás me he aprendido el número de alguien ni siquiera el mío, solo los llamaba porque estaban guardados en el teléfono

-_puedes venir a mi departamento si quieres, ahí puedes descansar y esperar a que puedas localizar a Alice_

_-no quiero incomodarte_

_-no lo harás, vamos Bella así descansas un poco y si quieres puedes contarme por qué estás tan preocupada_

_-mmm- _¿tan evidente es?

_-no voy a presionarte_

_-no es eso,_

_-¿entonces?_

_-en realidad sería una gran idea, necesito hablar con alguien- _es cierto y ella es perfecta ya que es imparcial, no conoce a Edward, bueno creo que solo lo ha visto y saludado un par de veces pero jamás han hablado por más de dos minutos- _gracias Ángela, te lo agradecería mucho_

Dormí demasiado, de eso estoy segura porque cuando salí de la universidad era temprano y ahora veo el cielo obscuro, recorro la habitación con la mirada y no reconozco el lugar, mmm ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?... cierto es el departamento de Ángela, y en este momento ella está entrando

-_veo que has despertado Bella_

_-sí, no creo poder dormir mucho esta noche, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?_

_-son las 8:40 p.m. _

_-¿Qué?, no pensé que sería tan tarde- _seguro Alice está como loca por no tener noticias mías –_ debo irme_

_-ya es muy tarde, será mejor que te quedes está noche_

_-lo siento pero Alice me va a matar- _no solo ella, aunque claro esto es su culpa por no dejarme dormir anoche, pero ¿y Edward? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Acaso quiero verlo? Obviamente sí, pero no debo buscarlo, ayer le dije que lo amaba y ahora ¿tengo miedo? Sí pero ¿de qué?

-_¿en serio no tienes a donde llamarla?- _me pregunta Ángela, y yo no tengo idea, aunque claro ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?, tengo el número de Edward anotado en todas partes, con solo pensar en él está sonrisa estúpida aparece en mi rostro- _estás enamorada- _afirma ella

-_creo que sí- _le confieso, aunque no puedo creer que se note tanto

-_ahora entiendo tu prisa por irte- _y es cierto, no he visto a Edward desde anoche, sé que sonara tonto pero en serio lo extraño, aunque nuevamente mi duda ¿Cómo vamos a tratarnos? Y nuevamente el miedo aparece y no quiero verlo

-_¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunta

-_sinceramente no tengo idea, bueno sí, pero es complicado, y francamente no tengo la menor idea de que hacer, por favor Ángela necesito un consejo y creo que eres la más indicada para dármelo_

_-con gusto te escuchare y te daré mi opinión, cálmate Bella todo estará bien, cuéntamelo y te sentirás mejor ya lo veras _

_-gracias- _le digo y respiro aliviada- _pero primero la llamada, pero no a Edward sino a Alice o Rose_

_-oh casi lo olvido, yo tengo tú número de celular, si lo dejaste en tu departamento alguien tiene que responder, voy a buscarlo - _me dice y cuando regresa me da un papel con el número, llamo y para mí sorpresa responde Edward.

-_Holo Edward ¿podrías comunicarme con Alice por favor?- _

-_Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti- _me dice aliviado pero si soy sincera no quiero hablar con él

-_solo pásale el teléfono a Alice, por favor_

_-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?_

_-solo hablare con Alice- _le digo pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo entienda?, no es tan difícil lo que le estoy pidiendo

-_como quieras- _me dice y luego de varios segundos Alice responde y como lo pensé estaba desesperada, le digo que me quedaré en casa de Ángela y luego cuelgo, creo que Edward se enojo conmigo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-_Ángela, estoy enamorada, ese es mi problema, mi gran problema- _digo al fin

-_¿Por qué eso es un problema?_

_-mmm ¿recuerdas a Edward?_

_-si es el chico con el que te veía en todas partes entonces sí_

_-sí es el- _le confirmo y ella sonríe

-_no veo el problema- _me dice muy convencida al igual que todos ¿Por qué nadie me puede entender? O ¿seré yo la equivocada?

_-pues se supone que éramos mejores amigos, y luego me dijo que me ama y estoy segura que yo a él, pero tengo miedo, al menos eso creo, no sé qué me pasa, estoy feliz con él, pero es complicado yo nunca había sentido esto antes y nunca pensé sentirlo, siempre he estado en contra de tener una relación, y ¿si no funciona? Yo no quiero alejarme de él simplemente porque nuestra relación no funcione_

_-Bella si los dos se aman, no hay problema, claro tendrán problemas alguna vez ¿pero qué pareja no lo tienen?, así es la vida, nadie conoce el futuro solo vive tu presente y sé feliz _

_-tengo miedo de perder a mi amigo por iniciar esta relación, aunque técnicamente no se ha iniciado_

_-se sincera conmigo ¿hay algún motivo oculto detrás de ese miedo?- _inmediatamente el nombre de mi padre se viene a mi cabeza, desde pequeña me negué a creer en el amor, tal vez desde que él nos abandonó-

_-tienes razón Ángela- _le digo e inmediatamente le cuento la historia de mi padre, no sé porque pero confío en ella-

_-lo que sucedió con él no tiene por qué afectarte, conoces a Edward ¿en serio crees que sería capaz de dejarte o lastimarte de alguna manera?_

_-ahora no, pero ¿Quién me asegura que más adelante no conocerá a otra persona mejor que yo y se marchara?_

_-su amor es el único seguro que tienes, mira Bella ¿lo conoces?- _me pregunta y yo asiento- _¿confías en él?- _y nuevamente asiento- _lo más importante ¿lo amas?- _y sin duda es otro sí- _entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-ahora que me lo preguntas de esa manera, todas mis dudas parecen absurdas, tal vez estoy exagerando todo _

_-sin duda, solo sé feliz_

_-seré feliz con él- _digo y empiezo a sonreír, ahora solo espero que no esté muy enojado conmigo por desaparecer, bueno es solo un día ¿no es demasiado no? Después de todo ¿Qué puede suceder en tan poco tiempo?, y bueno la llamada, el entenderá que no era el momento para hablar ¿o no?

-¿_quieres llamarlo?_

_-ya es tarde- _digo mirando el reloj, el tiempo pasó volando y es casi media noche, seguro que Alice le avisó y está tranquilo, mañana hablaré con él y más vale que me pida ser su novia, claro después que yo me disculpe

Anoche soñé con Edward, era inevitable, estoy feliz porque ya sé qué decisión tomar, y nadie va a lograr que cambie de opinión, así que me visto rápidamente, me despido de mi nueva amiga Ángela y salgo corriendo, pienso en ir primero a buscar a Edward pero lo descarto al instante, así que llego al departamento, toco el timbre, y encuentro a Alice y Rose, pero no es a ellas a quién quería ver, aunque parecen tristes pero ¿Qué pasó?

-_hola- _les digo esperando obtener una respuesta, no responden inmediatamente así que estoy segura que algo sucede- _¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?_

_-anoche todos estábamos aquí reunidos pensando en donde buscarte porque no aparecías- _empieza Alice, respira un poco y luego sigue- _al final todos nos alegramos cuando llamaste y supimos que estabas bien pero casi enseguida Edward recibió una llamada de un hospital y luego se fue junto con Emmett_

_-¿Qué le pasó a Edward?- _pregunto preocupada

_-a él nada, pero sus padres sufrieron un accidente-_ ¿accidente? Edward me necesitaba y por mi estúpido miedo no pude acompañarlo, ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta y me aparte de él?, ¿Cómo pude dejarlo solo?

-_¿Cómo están?- _

_-aún no nos han llamado- _responde Rose- _debemos esperar, yo confío en que todo salga bien- _dice pero algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos

_-¿dónde están?- _pregunto y es absurdo seguramente regresaron a su ciudad para estar con ellos- _quiero ir con ellos_

_-nosotras también, pero ahora no es el momento- _me dice Alice- _Jasper también fue con ellos y prometió mantenernos informadas- _suena el teléfono, Alice responde, habla por unos minutos y cuelga-

_-¿Qué te dijeron Alice?- _pregunta Rose desesperada

-_Carlisle está mejor, se recuperará pronto, pero Esme, ella si está muy grave, Jasper me dijo que no creen que sobreviva- _al decir esto último suelta unos sollozos mientras que Rose lloraba y yo no sabía qué hacer

No, no, no, no puedo dejar a Edward solo ni a Emmett, ¿Qué hago?

-_tengo que estar ahí con ellos- _dice Rose decidida

-_voy contigo- _digo sin pensarlo pero sinceramente no había mucho que pensar, simplemente no lo puedo abandonar en este momento,

-_vamos las tres- _concluye Alice


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 9**

**¿Lo perdí?**

Estamos en un taxi rumbo al hospital, ni siquiera trajimos maletas, solo dinero, pero no importa, lo único que quiero es estar con Edward, el taxi se detiene, y yo bajo corriendo, busco a Edward y no tardo en encontrarlo ni siquiera nota mi presencia, es lógico, en esta situación no esperaba otra cosa, me siento a su lado y lo abrazo

-_lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Edward- _y es cierto siento lo que está pasando pero también haberlo dejado solo, levanta su cabeza, me mira, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me devuelve el abrazo, empieza a llorar y no sé qué decirle, quisiera poder aliviar ese dolor pero es imposible, Rose está en la misma posición que yo, pero con la diferencia de que ella si conocía a sus padres, y los quería, ella también está sufriendo pero aun así trata de mantenerse fuerte para Emmett, ¡qué clase de amiga soy! Ni siquiera pensé en ella, definitivamente soy la peor, he sido muy egoísta todo este tiempo y ahora es que me doy cuenta

Pasó una semana entera, Carlisle el padre de Edward, se recuperó rápidamente al menos físicamente porque emocionalmente estaba deshecho, Esme aún seguía en peligro, entro en estado de coma, y nadie sabe cuánto puede durar así, esta situación estaba matando a Edward casi no comía ni dormía, parecía un zombi, quise ayudarlo pero él se negaba, quería quedarse todo el día en el hospital al igual que el resto de su familia y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, me siento inútil

-_Edward por favor mírame, no puedes continuar de esta manera, necesitas alimentarte y mantenerte fuerte para ella, tu mamá va a despertar ya lo verás y no creo que le guste verte de esa manera_

_-no tengo hambre Bella, en serio tal vez más adelante pero no ahora, no te preocupes por mí estaré bien- _me dice y enseguida me abraza, esto no va nada bien

-_Edward, Bella- _nos llama Alice- _Carlisle quiere hablar con todos, está en su consultorio- _ambos asentimos y la seguimos

No tardamos en llegar y notamos que todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí

-_¿Qué paso papá? ¿Le sucedió algo a mi mamá?_– pregunta Edward

-_no hijo, la situación es la misma y no sabemos cuándo cambiara, por eso les pedí venir- _al decir eso mira fijamente a sus hijos y suspira antes de continuar-_hijos saben que yo me encargaré de ella, la cuidaré y protegeré, pero ustedes deben seguir con sus vidas, hijos no les pido que abandonen a su madre, pero no pueden quedarse aquí para siempre, ella tarde o temprano despertará y no le gustará saber que se encerraron en este hospital todo el tiempo- _explica Carlisle- _Rose sé cuánto apreciabas a Esme, por favor, te suplico que cuides de Emmett, él te necesita y solo tú sabes cómo controlarlo _

_-Carlisle no te dejaremos solo, pero si te hace sentir tranquilo, te aseguro que mantendré vigilado a tus hijos, en especial a Emmett- _responde Rose

_-gracias hija, y a ti también Jasper, ustedes siempre serán parte de mi familia, y ahora también Alice y Bella-_

_-tienes razón papá ellos deben regresar, pero yo me quedaré aquí- _dice Edward con convicción y yo no sé cómo reaccionar ante eso, si él no me quiere cerca ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-_Edward por favor…-_

_-no papá si el problema es la universidad puedo cambiarme a una más cerca así podré venir más seguido y te ayudaré a cuidar de ella, pero jamás los abandonaré- _esas palabras se repitieron en mi menteuna y otra vez, ¿acaso tendré que separarme definitivamente de él? ¿Lo perdí?

_-si Edward se queda yo puedo hacer lo mismo- _agrega Emmett y ahora también perdería a mis amigos

_-no se los permitiré y estoy seguro que su madre no lo aprobaría- _dice Carlisle- _y tenemos que seguir adelante por ella, si hay algún cambio tengan por seguro que los llamaré pero nada ganan quedándose en el hospital, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo porque no pueden hacer absolutamente nada- _por más que Carlisle intento persuadirlos no logró mucho con Edward, por lo que pidió hablar a solas con sus hijos

Han estado hablando más de media hora y hasta ahora ninguno ha salido ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?, aunque si estuviera en su situación y Rene estuviera en coma, estoy segura que haría lo mismo que Edward y no me importaría lo que me dijeran los demás, no puedo ser tan egoísta y querer retenerlo a mi lado, si él quiere estar más cerca de su madre no seré yo quien le haga cambiar de opinión, así sea está la última vez que lo vea, estoy consciente de mis limitaciones, no puedo quedarme para siempre en esta ciudad, ni cambiarme de universidad, tal vez pueda llamarlo

-_Bella-_ me llama Alice

-_¿sí?_

_-¿estás bien?_

_-sí Alice no te preocupes ¿Dónde está Rose?_

_-salió a caminar, me ofrecí a ir con ella pero no quiso _

_-he estado ocupada pensando en mi, que no me di cuenta, definitivamente soy una pésima amiga_

_-si lo fueras no estarías aquí_

_-deberíamos irnos Alice, o al menos yo debería ir_

_-¿Qué?_

_-creo que solo le estoy estorbando a Edward y a los demás, aquí no hago nada, y no puedo pedirles a ustedes que regresen conmigo_

_-¿de qué estás hablando?_

_-creo que Edward y Emmett estarían más tranquilos si se quedan cerca de Esme, pueden cambiarse de universidad, seguro Rose también está pensando en eso, ella también puede venir al igual que Jasper y si Jasper se queda estoy segura que tu también podrías hacerlo, pero yo no Alice, quisiera quedarme con ustedes pero no puedo_

_-entonces vete de una vez, nada te obliga a quedarte- _dice Edward apareciendo detrás de mí, me mira triste y enojado a la vez

-_Edward escúchame por favor_

_-No Isabella, vete de una vez_

_-Edward deberías escucharla, deberían hablar- _dice Alice- _así que ahora los dejare solos y hablen, no griten solo hablen tranquilos- _antes de marcharse nos mira a ambos

-_Edward lo que quise decir fue que…_

_-mejor vamos afuera- _sugiere él y empieza a caminar mientras yo lo sigo

Nos sentamos en una banca fuera del hospital, él no dice nada así que la que debe hablar soy yo, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que debo decir, pienso por unos segundos y digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente

-_Edward yo te quiero y lo sabes_

-_realmente no lo sé Bella, un día me dices que me quieres y al siguiente te escondes_

_-siento mucho eso, yo tenía miedo _

_-¿miedo de mí?_

_-no, miedo de mis sentimientos, tú conoces la historia, tú me conoces, soy muy indecisa, te he querido desde que te conocí, primero como amigos y luego fue algo más, simplemente no supe qué hacer cuando me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti_

_-te tardaste mucho en aceptarlo- _dice y empieza a reírse- ¿_en serio era tan complicado?_

-_ahora que lo mencionas no, pero antes si parecía complicado porque no quería perder tu amistad, me dolería mucho alejarme de ti, por lo que prefería tenerte cerca como amigo, eso parecía más fácil que cualquier otra cosa, por favor discúlpame- _al fin decido mirarlo a los ojos y no veo más que confusión

_-la verdad Bella no te entiendo y no quiero confundir lo que sea que esté pasando, no quiero que el día de mañana decidas alejarte porque te arrepentiste de todo_

_-hasta ahora me he arrepentido de muchas cosas, incluso de haber callado hasta ahora, Edward yo te amo- _le digo y lo beso repentinamente, no me responde el beso así que empiezo a alejarme creo que ya es demasiado tarde, me levanto del asiento y empiezo a caminar ¿A dónde? No tengo idea solo quiero salir de aquí

Y como lo espere él no me siguió, claramente ya no tengo nada que hacer en su vida, y la única culpable obviamente soy yo, al fin llego a casa de Rose en donde me estaba quedando hasta hoy, sé que lo que voy a hacer está mal, pero no puedo volver a ver a Edward, sí, me gustaría acompañarlo y darle mi apoyo pero ahora es imposible

-_pensé que te quedarías unas horas más- _me dice Rose

-_bueno pasaron muchas cosas, pero lo que no sabía es que tú estabas en casa, Alice me dijo que fuiste a caminar_

_-sí, y llegue hasta acá, estuve pensando_

_-vas a cambiarte de universidad al igual que Edward y Emmett- _le digo y ella me mira sorprendida

-_¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-era lo más lógico_

_-disculpa Bella pero creo que es lo mejor para todos_

_-yo también lo creo, así ellos se sentirán más tranquilos estando cerca y sé que tu no los dejarías solos al igual que Alice y Jasper_

_-¿ellos te dijeron algo?_

_-solo lo estoy suponiendo, aún no han dicho nada, me imagino que aún lo están pensando_

_-¿y tú?_

_-precisamente vine para recoger mis cosas, Rose necesito irme ahora_

_-¿Qué sucedió?- _me pregunta preocupada y yo le relato mi conversación con Alice y Edward- _estás escapando Bella, al menos déjame hablar con él _

_-no hay nada que hacer, solo te pido que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que suceda, voy a estar llamándote pero no se lo digas a nadie_

_-esto es absurdo_

_-tal vez, pero no puedo hacer nada más por el momento_

_-tal vez tengas razón y los dos necesiten tiempo, ¿Vas a regresar?_

_-no, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pero si quiero seguir en contacto contigo y Alice-_

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer Isabella?- _me grita Alice desde la puerta

-_ella se va- _responde Rose

-_me lo imagine y sé que ahora no vas a cambiar de opinión- _agrega Alice- _también me imagino que sabes que pienso venir a vivir acá _

_-sí Alice y lo entiendo, sé que aquí vas a estar más tranquila y los vas a ayudar, no me enojo contigo así que si necesitas algo solo pídelo_

_-ok, ya que te vas puedes ayudarnos con los trámites en la universidad y la mudanza_

_-claro que sí, ahora si me disculpas tengo que recoger algunas cosas y luego me iré_

_-y no quieres que le avise a nadie- _confirma Rose

-_sí por favor, prometo llamarlas seguido, eso sí Alice como no vas a regresar, te aviso que buscare un departamento más pequeño para mí_

_-me lo imagine, así que iré por mis cosas en una semana_

_-tendré tus cosas listas para entonces, y si quieres Rose también las tuyas _

_-te lo agradecería mucho Bella, voy a darte las llaves-_sube a su habitación y cuando regresa me entrega las llaves y me indica exactamente qué es lo que debo empacar

-_no te preocupes Rose, todo va a estar listo, ustedes solo preocúpense por lo que suceda aquí_

_-espero que no se te ocurra cambiar de número de celular- _dice Alice

-_si lo voy a cambiar, y se los daré solo a ustedes_

_-y por supuesto no se lo podemos dar a otra persona_

-_exacto, ahora si despídanme de Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle por favor- _les pido y ellas me lo prometen, me abrazan y se despiden de mí, subo a recoger mis cosas e inmediatamente salgo de la casa


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 10**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido, hace dos meses que no lo veo y aun duele, el que dice que el tiempo cura las heridas está muy equivocado, no solo lo extraño a él sino a mis amigos, con las únicas que me he comunicado son Alice y Rosalie, me han dicho que la situación de Esme sigue igual, pero todos tenemos la esperanza de que despierte. Como dije me cambie de departamento, afortunadamente Ángela buscaba una compañera así que me mude con ella, la convivencia ha sido fácil hasta ahora, ella es muy tranquila y dedicada a sus estudios, aunque debo confesar que extraño un poco la locura de Alice.

-_¿terminaste?- _pregunta Ángela y ahí es que me doy cuenta del plato de comida frente a mí

-_sí_

_-has estado muy pensativa en estos días_

_-solo recordando algunas cosas, pero nada importante, así que será mejor concentrarnos en los exámenes que se acercan_

_-has estado estudiando la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no creo que tengas problemas _

_-sí, tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así no debo dejar de estudiar_

_-¿sabes algo de él?- _me pregunta y sé perfectamente a quién se refiere, si me lo sigue mencionando cada vez que puede ¿Cómo espera que lo olvide?

-_no_

_-¿Por qué no lo buscas? Creo que te hace falta su compañía, no eres la misma desde que regresaste_

_-no creo que he cambiado_

_-yo veo que si_

_-mmm, no importa Ángela, créeme que estoy bien, no necesito hacer nada ni hablar con nadie para sentirme mejor, lo único que me preocupa ahora son mis estudios _

_-ok, no insistiré más algún día me darás la razón- _dice tan convencida que estuve a punto de darle la razón, pero no, no lo voy a hacer

Los exámenes pasaron y tengo un par de días libres, decidí visitar a Rene, ella me espera mañana, por lo que ahora me encuentro preparando una pequeña maleta, tengo ganas de regresar a mi casa para verla, claro a ella y Jacob, hace tiempo que no lo veo y me hace tanta falta pasar tiempo con él, Ángela salió está noche con un chico que acaba de conocer, no recuerdo su nombre en este momento pero ella estaba muy entusiasmada.

-_hola- _dijo apenas tomo el teléfono que empezó a sonar

-_¿Bella eres tú?- _esta voz es de…

-_Jacob, hola ¿Cómo estás?_

_-bien Bella ¿y tú?_

_-bien, bien, justamente estaba pensando en ti_

_-¿me extrañas mucho?_

_-siempre, pero mañana voy a viajar y pensaba visitarte así que espero estés disponible _

_-qué casualidad porque te llamaba para invitarte, quiero mostrarte mi nueva moto y te dejare montarla_

_-¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?_

_-sí, pero no te preocupes no creo que vuelvas a parar al hospital, seremos más cuidadosos esta vez_

_-ya veremos_

_-¿a qué hora te espero?_

_-por la tarde _

_-ok, te estaré esperando_

Visitar a Rene sin duda fue la mejor idea que he tenido, ayer cuando salía del departamento me pareció ver a Edward, cosa que es imposible, así que mejor lo olvido, apenas llegué y vi a mi mamá mi ánimo subió, sin duda la alegría de ella es contagiosa más ahora que está con Phil, desafortunadamente no pude ver a Jacob como se lo prometí, pero ahora apenas amaneció salí de la casa y estoy llegando a casa de mi amigo, solo espero que ya esté despierto.

-_Isabella Swan- _me dice una voz detrás de mí, me giro y me encuentro con la cara seria de mi amigo

-_Hola Jake- _lo saludo y corro a abrazarlo- _te extrañe_

_-ayer me quedé esperándote- _me dice

-_lo siento pero me entretuve con Rene, pero ahora estoy para ti todo el día_

_-eso espero, porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar_

-_¿podré subirme a la moto?_

_-si te portas bien entonces sí- _me dice y me vuelve a abrazar

A lo lejos veo un coche que me parece conocido, un volvo, es imposible que él esté aquí, debo dejar de pensar en él o me volveré loca

-¿_sucede algo?_

_-no Jake, solo pensaba, mejor vamos a ver tu moto_

_-voy a pensar que solo viniste por la moto_

_-tal vez- _digo y empezamos a reír

Tal como se lo dije, me quedé con él todo el día, caminamos en la playa, conversamos de varias cosas, él me contó sobre su universidad, sus amigos y su novia, en especial sobre ella, me habló tanto que ya quiero conocerla y prometió presentármela mañana, por mi parte le conté sobre Ángela, mi nuevo departamento, y mis estupendas notas en la universidad, no tengo nada más que contar, mi vida social es tan escasa que no viene al caso ni siquiera mencionarla, me pregunto por Alice y le dije lo sucedido, quiso interrogarme para saber sobre Edward pero afortunadamente logré cambiar de tema, por más que intento olvidarlo todo mundo quiere saber de él y el hecho de que me parezca verlo en todas partes no ayuda, mi mente hoy decidió jugar conmigo viendo a Edward en todas partes

-¿_te acompaño a casa?- _pregunta Jake

-_no es necesario Rene quedó en pasar por mí, no debe tardar- _ le digo aunque ella ya lleva mucho retraso

_-es eso o ¿quieres evitar que siga preguntando por tu amigo?_

_-no es mi amigo y- _antes de terminar la frase me interrumpe el celular, es Rene, le contesto y me dice que no pasará por mí y cuelga- _si aún sigue en pie tu oferta de acompañarme entonces acepto_

_-genial, te llevaré en la moto- _me dice y entra a su garaje

No tarda en salir, ambos subimos, nos colocamos el casco e inmediatamente sale, nadie dice una sola palabra durante el viaje, cuando llegamos veo que la casa está obscura, René me dijo que iba a tardar en llegar y yo me tengo que quedar sola en la casa

-_llegamos- _anuncia mi amigo

-_sí, ya me di cuenta, gracias por todo- _le digo, él me ayuda a bajar, le entrego el caso

-_¿vas a quedarte sola?_

_-Rene no tarda en llegar, no te preocupes, sé cuidarme sola, ya no soy una niña ni tampoco me asusta la oscuridad_

_-eso lo sé, pero tal vez quieras compañía, o seguir hablando con un amigo al cual no ves hace mucho tiempo_

_-¿quieres quedarte?_

_-sí, de ese modo podrías cocinar para mí, hace mucho que no lo haces y para serte sincero mi comida no es tan buena como la tuya_

_-eso lo sé, aún recuerdo cuando probé algo cocinado por ti y fui a para al hospital _

_-deberías olvidarlo_

_-ok, vamos, así puedo enseñarte algún platillo nuevo _

Cuando vamos a entrar su teléfono suena, es su novia, le pido que le envíe mis saludos, habla por unos momentos más y cuelga, debe irse así que nuestra idea de cocinar se esfuma, quedamos en vernos al día siguiente, nos damos el último abrazo y finalmente entro a casa, como lo dije todo está muy pero muy obscuro, camino hasta el interruptor y cuando lo enciendo me llevo la sorpresa más grande de mi vida, era eso o definitivamente mi cerebro colapso

-_Ed- Edward- _¿acaso estoy viendo bien?, genial ahora tengo alucinaciones, me volví loca sin darme cuenta

-_si Bella-_ habló, entonces ¿Si es él?

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunto, ¿Qué más podía decir?

_-yo, yo tenía que hablar contigo, quería verte desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía que hacer-_ ok, tal vez esto si sea real

_-¿en serio eres tú?-_ pregunto, necesitaba confirmarlo al menos

_-claro que sí, ¿Quién más podría ser?- _mm tal vez solo un invento de mi mente quise decir pero lo descarté no necesito que se dé cuenta de mi locura

_-ok, estás aquí- _digo acercándome un poco más, pero enseguida me alejo

-_Bella ¿estás bien?_

_-sí, eso creo, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?_

_-vine a visitarte, tu mamá me dejó pasar y me dijo que te esperara, estuve a punto de irme porque pensé que jamás dejarías a tu amigo- _dice molesto aunque inmediatamente cambia su expresión a una más suave

-_¿me seguiste todo el día?- _

_-sí, pero no me atreví a acercarme e interrumpir tu encuentro con él- _al menos sé que no estoy loca, eso es una buena noticia ¿no?

_-es mi amigo y hace mucho no lo veía_

_-a mí tampoco me has visto y no he recibido un abrazo- _se queja pero claro que quería abrazarlo, aunque sinceramente no entiendo porque está aquí

_-es diferente, nosotros no somos amigos- _al menos debería recordar eso

_-¿Qué somos ahora?_

_-nada, pensé que estaba claro, hace tiempo que no nos hablamos _

_-¿y así se termina todo?_

_-si no es así ¿entonces cómo?- _

-_yo te amo Bella- _me dice y yo me quedo sorprendida, ¿acaso escuché bien?, no, ahora sí que me volví loca, él no puede venir e intentar cambiar mi mundo nuevamente, ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila de una vez?, tal vez porque lo dice enserio

-_Edward vete_

_-solo dime que no sientes lo mismo y me iré- _sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil pienso

-_yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir hace tiempo, ahora no tengo porque repetirlo- _estoy segura que lo recuerda

_-discúlpame pero ese día en el hospital estaba mal, cansado, enfadado, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, quise hablarte después pero ya te habías marchado, cuando te busque ya no estabas en el departamento, cambiaste tú número y ni Alice ni Rose quisieron decirme nada, tenía problemas y pensé que ya no me querías ver, y en eso no me equivoque, porque estoy seguro que lo menos que querías es verme, entonces decidí alejarme pero cada día que pasaba me sentía peor, por lo que finalmente decidí buscarte, fui hasta tu facultad y te vi salir, te seguí hasta tu departamento, pero no me atreví a tocar, te vi salir con las maletas, quise hablarte pero fui cobarde, llegaste acá pero no saliste en todo el día y ahora te vi pasar todo el día con tu gran amigo, sentí celos, quise estar en su lugar, te veías feliz con él y creí que me habías olvidado, pero por otra parte aún tenía que verte, y si está es la última oportunidad que tengo para verte no la iba a desaprovechar, tenías que saber esto, yo te amo desde hace mucho Bella- _

-_yo no sé qué decir_

_-solo dime si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, solo eso _

_-yo, yo…_

_-pero si ya tienes a otra persona en tu vida lo entenderé, solo dímelo y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre- _¿siempre? Un extraño dolor inundo mi pecho al escucharlo decir esas palabras, ¿acaso me va a dejar otra vez? 

_-no tengo a nadie, y si lo dices por Jake es solo un amigo-_

_-¿igual que yo?_

_-no, nadie es igual que tú- _le respondo con toda la sinceridad posible y con la esperanza de que no se aleje de mí

_-ha se me olvidaba que no somos nada-_

_-eras mi amigo_

_-¿puedo seguir siéndolo?_

_-no_

_-¿no?_

_-no_

_-mmm _

_-sabes Edward, no sé porque voy a decir esto, pero lo voy a hacer, y escúchalo bien porque no quiero repetirlo- _le digo y me paró justo enfrente de él, mirándolo a los ojos, muy cerca- _Edward yo te amo- _está bien lo dije y no pienso arrepentirme de esto

-_no escuche, ¿puedes volver a decirlo?- _me pregunto más animado mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillan

_-no, te dije que no lo iba a repetir y sé perfectamente que lo escuchaste, y si no vas a decir nada más, mejor vete- _

_-solo dilo una vez más por favor- _

-_te amo- _le digo rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya lo estaba besando, y de pronto todo a mi alrededor se me olvido, está sensación es única y maravillosa, no encuentro más palabras, amo a Edward eso es un hecho, desafortunadamente tengo que separarme, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar

-_discúlpame- _me dice

-_¿Por qué?- _pregunto confundida

-_por haberte robado el beso, pero había esperado tanto tiempo que no pude resistirme, y también discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir ahora_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-sé que tal vez no es la manera que debería, y no es lo que esperabas pero en serio Bella te amo y no quiero ser solo tu amigo eso está claro así que ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

_-sí- _contesto sin pensarlo y está vez soy yo la que inicia el beso, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y yo no puedo estar más que feliz, tal vez no llego de la manera esperada ni fue como en los cuentos de hadas, pero fue perfecto, a pesar de todo el tiempo desperdiciado por mis absurdos miedos, aquí estoy besando a mi Edward, mi novio, la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida, y no me importa lo que piensen los demás o incluso si va en contra de lo que siempre he dicho o creído, la vida no es perfecta, él no es perfecto y mucho menos yo lo soy, así que lo único que haré es vivir, aprovechar el momento, y seguir adelante. Elegí mi camino y no pienso arrepentirme, nadie dijo que sería fácil pero aun así lo intentare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Epílogo**

**_Sí creo en el amor_**

Creo que existen personas destinadas a estar juntos, unidas por un sentimiento único y maravilloso como es el amor, ese sentimiento que todos buscan, algunos afortunados lo reconocerán de inmediato otras puede que tarden un poco, o quizá existen personas que como yo se nieguen a ver lo que hay a su alrededor, tengan miedo y se escondan tras un escudo para evitarlo.

_-amor ¿Qué haces?- _me pregunta Edward rodeándome con sus brazos y besando la parte superior de mi cabeza por lo cual sonreí, giré hacia él y lo vi tan perfecto como siempre, con esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

Han pasado diez años desde que acepté ser su novia, cinco años desde que nos casamos en aquella pequeña iglesia, rodeado por nuestros amigos y familia y yo no podía sentirme más feliz en estos momentos. Estoy a punto de ir al hospital en donde nacerán nuestros bebés.

-_te amo Edward, gracias por todos estos años de felicidad que me has regalado-_

_-no hay nada que agradecer, señora Cullen, aún nos quedan muchos años más de felicidad- _me dice y empieza a besarme, esa sensación tan placentera seguía presente, no había disminuido ni un poco, al contrario creo que cada día se intensificaba más al igual que nuestro amor

-_vamos, tenemos que llegar al hospital antes de que los niños quieran nacer aquí mismo- _le digo separándome de él-

_-ok, solo lo acepto porque ya quiero tenerlos con nosotros- _responde mientras llevaba la maleta y me ayudaba a subir al auto, ahora teníamos que ir al hospital para la cesárea, íbamos a tener gemelos y como iba a ser un parto complicado la cesárea era la mejor opción

Aún me sorprende como el amor te puede cambiar, te transforma y te ayuda a madurar, y no hablo solo del amor de pareja sino de la familia, de tus amigos que a pesar del tiempo siguen a tu lado apoyándote, compartiendo sus vidas contigo. Mi mamá se casó con Phil en un viaje a las vegas, a pesar de eso no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, es feliz a su manera. Esme despertó después de un año en estado de coma, Carlisle no la abandonó ni un solo día, al igual que sus hijos, todos mantuvimos la esperanza de que lo lograría, y no nos equivocamos, ese fue uno de los días más importantes en nuestras vidas, a pesar de no conocerme ella me acepto de inmediato al igual que a Alice.

-_llegamos- _anuncia mi esposo, me ayuda a bajar del auto y me conduce hasta una habitación, no voy a negar que estoy asustada y al mismo tiempo emocionada si alguien me hubiera preguntado hace años que esperaba de mi futuro jamás me hubiera visualizado en esta situación

-_estoy nerviosa- _le confieso

-_no me separaré de ti en ningún momento- _me promete y me logra tranquilizar un poco, alguien toca la puerta y entran varias personas a la vez, mis amigos, sonrío al verlos, no solo a ellos sino a las familias que habían formado, todos entran

-_Ay Bella estoy tan emocionada- _me dice Alice alegremente- _ya elegí la ropa que les van a poner cuando nazcan- _me anuncia,

Sin duda ella nunca cambiaría, ahora es una reconocida diseñadora, junto a Rose formaron una empresa apenas salieron de la universidad, las dos se graduaron con las mejores calificaciones, al poco tiempo Alice se casó con Jasper y casi al instante tuvieron a la pequeña Ali, ella estaba tan llena de energía como su madre, por su parte Rose estaba preparando su matrimonio con Emmett, él pasó años pidiéndole que se casaran de miles de maneras posibles, pero ella se negaba, decía que necesitaba ser original y convencerla, pero por más intentos que hacía nunca le resultaba bien, hasta que una noche sin plan alguno, en medio de la calle en una noche lluviosa se lo propuso y ella finalmente acepto.

El amor nos prepara y nos ayuda a encontrar la perfección en la imperfección de nuestra pareja, cuando nuestra relación inicio no todo fue color de rosa, ni hubo un felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas, al principio yo misma me negaba a ser completamente feliz, siempre con mis miedos, con mis dudas pero gracias a Edward logré superarlos, me tuvo infinita paciencia, me enseño que las relaciones no eran tan malas como creía, me enseño lo que era el verdadero amor, y él tampoco es el príncipe azul que toda niña sueña de pequeña, con lo que más tuve que lidiar fueron con sus celos, muchas veces discutimos por eso y una vez hasta estuve cerca de terminar con nuestra relación, afortunadamente no lo hice, porque me hubiera perdido de una vida maravillosa, cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos al principio fue complicado hasta que aprendimos a convivir, compartir y respetar nuestro espacio, ayudo el hecho de que tuviéramos gustos en común como la música, libros y películas, pero él es extremadamente ordenado, quiere que todo esté en su sitio, y se enoja cuando movía algunas de sus pertenencias para limpiar, a mí me importaba que todo esté limpio pero no exageraba como él, con el pasar del tiempo no discutíamos y si lo hacíamos terminaba enseguida siempre con un beso

-_es hora de entrar al quirófano- _me anuncia Edward y yo asiento, respiro profundo mientras me llevan en camilla con mi esposo al lado, entramos y veo que todo está listo para comenzar

Todos estos años junto a él, no pude haber sido más feliz, la vida me había regalado a un hombre extraordinario, unos amigos insuperables y la familia más hermosa del mundo

-_falta poco, resiste amor- _me dice Edward, no había sentido nada hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebé, mi bebé, wow este sin duda sería el momento más feliz de mi vida – _es nuestro hijo Bella míralo- _veo a mi hijo pero no lo depositan en mis brazos como esperaba- _falta la niña-_ pocos minutos después otro llanto, escucho a lo lejos ¿Por qué todo se está volviendo negro?- _Bella, ¿me escuchas? ¿Amor?- _"estoy bien" quiero decir pero mis palabras no salen de mi boca "no te preocupes" "te amo Edward al igual que a mis niños"- _te amo Bella- _escucho a lo lejos antes de sumergirme en un profundo sueño

El amor llega a nosotros de la manera menos esperada, ¿quién me iba a decir que lo encontraría en aquel joven que al pasar por un charco de agua me empapo de pies a cabeza en medio de la carretera? Yo jamás lo hubiera creído, jamás soñé en nada como esto sin embargo, aquí estoy en una habitación de hospital viendo a mi esposo cargar a mi hija mientras yo alimento a mi niño

-_¿aún no has cambiado la elección de nombres?- _me pregunta y yo niego, me gusta los que elegí

-_los niños que están aquí se llaman Renesme y Anthony Cullen Swan y no hay cambios_

_-me agradan los nombres_

_-ya lo sabía-_

-_¿sabes que te amo cierto?- _pregunto él

-_no más que yo amor- _le respondo y él se acerca a besarme, en ese instante veo el flash de una cámara y ambos giramos para ver a nuestros padres y amigos en la puerta

Sin duda y contra todo lo que decía antes, ahora puedo afirmar que el amor si existe y yo Isabella Swan creo en el


End file.
